Building With Worn Out Tools
by Hissha
Summary: En plein milieu d'un divorce houleux avec Ginny, Harry n'a aucune raison d'être attiré par son Négociateur, Draco Malfoy… Après tout, c'est Malfoy. TRADUCTION HPxDM
1. If Things Had Been Different

_Encore une fois, voici une nouvelle traduction qui, comme dans la lignée des autres, fait parti de l'univers **Harry Potter**. Elle a été écrite par **Lomonaaeren** et elle a accepté que je la traduise. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Étant une acharnée des yaoi, ça ne sera donc pas une surprise que le couple principal soit un **HPxDM**. Il y aura un petit fond de **HPxGW** et pour ceux qui sont fans de Ginny Weasley, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle est un beau rôle dans cette histoire._

_La fic est la continuité des livres mais ne prend pas en compte le septième tome._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture._

* * *

**Building With Worn Out Tools**

**Chapitre Un : ****If Things Had Been Different**

**By Lomonaaeren**

_If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken  
Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,  
Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken,  
And stoop and build 'em up with worn-out tools…_

_Rudyard Kipling - "If"_

_Si les choses avaient été différentes,_ réfléchit Harry alors qu'il regardait le feu et tentait d'ignorer le calme de Ginny qui était assise en face de lui_, nous ne serions pas assis ici_.

C'était une observation ridicule, Ginny se serait moquer de lui s'il le lui disait. Mais c'était au niveau de la pensée, une observation qui lui passait par la tête à cet instant où Ginny venait de lui annoncer qu'elle voulait divorcer... et pourquoi.

« - Tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose pour nous deux, Harry. » Dit doucement Ginny, brisant un silence qu'Harry aurait souhaité qu'il dure des heures. « - Nous ne sommes pas heureux. Nous ne l'avons plus été depuis longtemps. Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions nous séparer, de sorte que chacun d'entre nous ait une chance de construire notre propre vie où nous serons heureux ? »

Harry sentit sa colère se réveiller. Il voulait rester calme et garder ses yeux sur le feu, il le voulait vraiment mais il craqua pour lui faire face et répliquer : « - Si tu n'étais pas heureuse, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas _parlé_ au lieu de baiser derrière mon dos avec Zabini ? »

Les joues de Ginny rougirent mais elle redressa la tête et joignit les mains devant elle. « - Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas dit ça, Harry. »

Les barrières d'Harry se rompirent cependant et il ne s'arrêta pas. « - Oh, supposons que tu n'as pas dit la moitié de cette merde moralisatrice que tu laisses entrevoir maintenant. » Se moqua-t-il, se levant et commençant à faire les cent pas devant le feu. « - Je veux _parler_ de ça. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas quitté et _puis_ commencer à coucher avec Zabini ? Tu aurais pu le faire ! Était-ce _trop_ demander de garder tes mains hors de son pantalon pendant cinq minutes ? »

« - Je ne mérite pas d'être insultée comme ça. » La voix de Ginny était tremblante mais Harry la regarda et il savait, à la façon dont elle jouait avec sa manche que cela venait de la colère et non de la peur. « - J'essaie juste de faire ce qui est juste pour nous deux, faire un divorce gentil et chaleureux et tu... »

« - Peut-être que je ne veux pas prétendre que nous restions _amis_. » Gronda Harry et un vase au-dessus de la cheminée se précipita à travers la pièce et percuta le mur du fond. Il savait que cela signifiait que sa magie était hors de contrôle. Il s'en fichait. « - Nous étions mari et femme depuis cinq ans. Pourquoi... »

« - Et ça a été les cinq pires années de ma vie. » Coupa Ginny, sa voix soudainement claire et froide alors qu'elle se penchait vers l'avant.

Harry s'arrêta, la gorge nouée, les battements de son cœur résonnant si fort à ses oreilles qu'il était difficile de l'entendre. _« Eh bien, j'ai dit que je voulais parler. »_

« - Pourquoi Ginny ? » Demanda-t-il et il détestait la façon dont sa voix sonnait suppliante mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ginny lui avait parfois demandé d'essayer de faire un peu plus d'efforts et ils avaient eu des disputes comme n'importe quel couple et il y avait eu une tristesse partagée quand elle avait fait une fausse-couche l'année dernière. Mais ces peines les avaient seulement rapprochés. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry avait pensé.

Maintenant, Ginny le regardait avec une lueur proche du dégoût dans ses yeux bruns et Harry se demanda si c'était récent ou s'il venait juste de la voir _vraiment_ la voir pour la première fois.

« - Tu demandes ? » Elle essaya de rire mais quelque chose se coinça dans sa gorge et la suite sortit sur un ton sévère. « - Tu es une _larve_ depuis que tu as tué Voldemort, Harry ! Tu restes assis dans la maison ou tu vas squatter chez Ron et Hermione ou tu voles pour le plaisir ! Et c'est _tout_ ce que tu fais ! Tu ne veux plus devenir Auror, tu ne veux pas être joueur professionnel de Quidditch... »

« - Tu _sais_ pourquoi c'est... » La main d'Harry s'abaissa, pas vers sa baguette, comme il le faisait parfois quand il discutait avec les gens mais vers sa jambe droite où une longue cicatrice pas encore guérit se trouvait sur son mollet. Une morsure de Nagini quand il avait tué son maître, la cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal pour marcher sauf qu'il était fatigué et avait les muscles affaiblis. Les guérisseurs de St Mangouste avaient catégoriquement dit à Harry qu'il ne devrait jamais voler à des vitesses folles nécessaires pour le Quidditch professionnel parce que sa jambe ne supporterait pas et qu'il risquerait de chuter.

« - Tu aurais pu essayer ! » S'écria Ginny en bondissant sur ses pieds. « - Tu aurais pu essayer, Harry ! Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait ! Tu as juste haussé les épaules et abandonné tranquillement au premier obstacle ! Ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai épousé ! Ce n'est pas celui que tu étais à Poudlard quand j'ai failli mourir dans la Chambre des Secrets ! » Elle se tut un instant, rouge et essoufflée mais elle avait probablement voulu dire ces mots depuis un long moment et ils continuèrent à sortir d'elle. « - Et puis, tu ne peux même pas me faire un bébé _vivant_... »

« - Putain, c'est bas Ginny. » Siffla Harry, utilisant la colère pour couvrir à quel point ces mots le _blessaient_.

« - Je suis donc allé chercher quelqu'un qui a bien _risqué_ quelque chose pour moi. » Continua Ginny. « - Qui ferait l'amour avec moi, même si j'étais la femme du célèbre Harry Potter et que nous serions recouverts de goudron et de plumes dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ si quelqu'un le découvrait. Et enfin il m'a convaincu que le fait de rester avec toi parce que je voulais que tu sois heureux était ma propre forme de lâcheté. » Elle leva le menton. « - C'est la vérité, Harry. Tout. Tu ne peux pas me rendre heureuse. Tu n'as jamais pu à partir du jour où tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas être Auror. Blaise m'a aidé à grandir en tant que personne, il a pris des risques pour moi, a menti pour moi et a travaillé pour gagner mon cœur. Tu n'as jamais fait ça. Tu as toujours pensé que je serais là, toujours supposé que je te rattraperais si tu tombais et tu as oublié que je pouvais avoir besoin qu'on me rattrape moi-même. » Sa main s'égara vers son ventre. « - Et Blaise m'a donné un bébé qui vit en ce moment. »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il les ouvrit et dit : « - Sors. »

Ginny leva les yeux et tira sa baguette de sa manche. Harry se raidit mais Ginny se contenta juste dire « - _Accio_ malle ! » Sa malle arrivant vers elle depuis la chambre à coucher. Elle l'attrapa facilement et la fit flotter derrière elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry. « - Blaise a pensé que tu pouvais faire quelque chose comme ça. Il m'attend et j'aurais toujours une place dans sa maison. Maintenant, je vais partir avant que tu fasses quelque chose de violent. »

Harry grogna sans lui dire un mot.

« - Et il semblerait que nous n'aurons pas un divorce à l'amiable après tout. » Dit Ginny. Elle sourit légèrement. « - Je te conseille de trouver un _très_ bon Négociateur, Harry. Tu ne sais presque rien sur le droit du divorce sorcier, hein ? C'est un labyrinthe. Cela faisait partie de la raison pour laquelle j'espérais que nous pourrions éviter cela, après tout, un dernier geste de bonté de ma part. Je vois maintenant que je n'aurais pas dû en prendre la peine. »

Il pouvait vraiment lever sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort si elle restait plus longtemps mais elle fondit vers la porte et disparut.

Resté seul dans la petite maison à proximité de Pré-au-Lard qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble, Harry s'affaissa sur le canapé, prit sa tête entre ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il avait vingt-trois ans, il était marié à Ginny depuis qu'il avait dix-huit ans, il avait pensé qu'il resterait marié à elle pour le restant de sa vie et maintenant il était sur le point de traverser une phase de séparation avec elle qui avait toutes les raisons de le rendre aussi difficile que possible.

Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour appeler Hermione... la seule source de conseil qu'il pouvait penser en ce moment, même s'il était presque minuit. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point les Weasley allaient réagir à l'annonce de Ginny. Il aimerait le faire en premier, si possible.

Si c'était possible. S'ils n'étaient pas tous du côté de Ginny dès le début car elle était leur fille et il était juste leur beau-fils.

Il avait perdu sa famille ainsi que sa femme.

Harry secoua la tête, cligna des yeux et se dit d'arrêter de penser comme ça. Il ne _pouvait pas_ penser comme ça s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre à cela. Peut-être que Ginny avait raison et qu'il n'avait rien fait au cours des cinq dernières années mais il pouvait encore réagir au danger droit devant lui.

Il devait être en mesure de le faire.

* * *

Draco pensa vaguement qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier chez la chouette blanche qui atterrit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre de son bureau qu'il ouvrit mais cela n'empêcha pas sa mâchoire de chuter quand il lut la lettre qu'elle portait.

Puis il se pencha en arrière dans le fauteuil… confortablement et suprêmement doux, bien sûr… derrière son bureau et émit un long rire joyeux.

_« Oh, c'est juste trop bon. La pire chose qui lui arrive... »_

La mémoire de Draco lui rappela gentiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il grimaça avant de modifier ses pensées.

_« Une des pires choses qui puisse jamais lui arriver et il doit venir demander mon aide ? Moi ! »_

Avec un sentiment croissant d'hilarité, de justice dans le monde et le fait que toutes les bonnes choses venaient à ceux qui attendaient, Draco relut la lettre.

_« 17 septembre 2003_

_Malfoy__,_

_Je suis sur le point de divorcer avec ma femme, Ginny __Weasley__. Sur les conseils d'Hermione __Granger-Weasley__, je suis intéressé pour faire appel à toi en tant que Négociateur puisque tu as la réputation d'être le meilleur. Je t'assure que je peux très bien te payer._

_Harry __Potter__. »_

Draco posa sa main sur sa bouche mais c'était inutile. Il s'affaissa en avant sur son bureau et se mit à rire à nouveau.

Cela avait dû écorcher pas mal Potter d'entendre que Draco avait mené une existence réussie par lui-même en tant que Négociateur, un expert du droit du divorce sorcier après la guerre. Mais ce n'était _rien_ comparé à l'idée que son vieil ennemi lui demande de l'aide. La frustration refoulée se faisait voir entre chaque ligne dans la lettre et l'écriture penchée faisait supposer à Draco que ça avait dû lui coûter beaucoup de lui écrire.

Draco caressa la lettre pendant un moment.

Il ne songea jamais à refuser le cas de Potter. Comment le pourrait-il alors que ça ne le rendrait pas seulement riche mais serait aussi _amusant_ ?

Et détruire un Weasley devant la cour était le complément parfait pour accepter la demande de Potter.

Draco écrit une réponse mesurée, acceptant l'offre et proposant une rencontre le lendemain pour en parler puis il l'attacha à la patte de la chouette blanche, qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder avec méfiance. Draco lui sourit et fit un signe seigneurial avec sa main pour la chasser. Oui, elle devrait se méfier de lui.

Cinq minutes après qu'elle soit partie, il riait toujours.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**_J'ai posté ce premier chapitre pour donner un avant-goût des prochaines histoires qui vont suivre._**

**_Cependant, les prochains chapitres ne suivront pas tout de suite. Je préfère terminer de poster certaines traductions en cours et qui vont bientôt se terminer._**

**_Soyez quand même assuré, que l'histoire originale est terminée et que la traduction est elle aussi achevée. J'ai tous les chapitres prêts à être posté, donc même si il va falloir attendre un tout petit moment, il y aura une suite et une fin. Sachez également qu'un lien sera mit dans mon profil vers la fic originale pour ceux qui veulent la continuer en anglais.  
_**

**_Merci à tous._**


	2. The Meeting

**Merci à ****_Yuuchaan_ pour sa correction. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Building With Worn Out Tools**

**Chapitre Deux : ****The Meeting**

**By Lomonaaeren**

Harry se réveilla en poussant un soupir. _Étrange_, pensa-t-il en se frottant les yeux, _comment cela était plus facile d'atteindre ses lunettes au lieu de Ginny._

Bien sûr, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour. Ceci aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais il avait pensé qu'elle était toujours déprimée d'avoir perdue le bébé, aussi il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer.

Il songea que cela avait été aussi l'un des conseils d'Hermione, se souvint-il.

_« Ne la brusque pas. Donne-lui un peu d'espace. »_

Harry grimaça tout en allant se préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se prit alors à espérer que les conseils d'Hermione à propos d'embaucher Malfoy, comme négociateur pour l'aider à traverser cet enchevêtrement de lois sur le divorce, porterait plus de fruits.

Une fois installé dans sa cuisine, alors qu'Harry faisait cuire ses œufs à la poêle, une chouette vint avec la Gazette du Sorcier. Il roula des yeux à la vue du titre s'étalant sur presque toute la page et proclamant :

**HARRY POTTER ET ENCORE JEUNE MARIE AU BORD D'UN DIVORCE CHOQUANT !**

Il se devrait de le lire, au cas où Ginny aurait déjà donné une interview en faisant des déclarations pouvant être utilisées contre lui devant les tribunaux. Aussi, il devait savoir ce que contenait l'article. Brusquement, le dégoût l'accabla complètement à la vue de la photo mouvante en première page. Celle-ci exposait Blaise et Ginny en train de s'embrasser passionnément, puis le visage de Ginny sourire au photographe. Comme si ce geste fut délibéré dans le but uniquement de montrer combien elle était heureuse. Choqué, Harry laissa tomber le journal au sol alors que celui-ci commençait à se consumer. Soupirant, il agita sa baguette et lança un Aguamenti, transformant le journal en une masse de papier mouillé à moitié brûlé.

Face à cet incident, Hedwige hua d'un air désapprobateur depuis son perchoir dans le coin de la cuisine.

**« - Je sais, je sais. » **Dit Harry et, après avoir lancé un sort à ses œufs pour les empêcher de cuir trop rapidement, il traversa la pièce pour ébouriffer ses plumes. **« - Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. D'ailleurs, Malfoy sera ravi quand il lira ça. » **Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. C'était un jour gris. Malgré le fait que les nuages se pressaient, ils laisseraient bientôt voir les rayons du soleil.

Soudain, un flash d'appareil photo fusa à travers la fenêtre. Harry se baissa hors de vue avec un grondement à la gorge. Cela devait être un nouveau photographe. Celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas connaissance des effets magiques causés lorsque l'on empiétait la propriété d'Harry. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un essaya de frapper à la porte d'entrée. Harry sourit et, nullement inquiet, il retourna à ses œufs. Les sortilèges se mirent à fredonner à ses oreilles, réveillés par les coups de l'inconnu. Harry songea que s'il partait maintenant, rien de regrettable ne se produirait.

Cependant, l'inconnu ne le fit pas. Il frappa de nouveau.

Un instant plus tard, un cri distinct se fit entendre. Les sortilèges firent porter le son à Harry afin qu'il puisse en profiter. Il se versa un verre de jus de citrouille, puis se dirigea vers le salon où les fenêtres donnaient vue sur le jardin. Le journaliste était pendu, tête en bas par une cheville, face de la fenêtre grâce à une variation du sort _Levicorpus_. Il avait laissé tomber son appareil photo. A présent, il s'agitait frénétiquement au-dessus d'un nid de petits serpents noirs apparus sous lui. Ceux-ci sifflaient et s'empilaient les uns sur les autres comme une vigne afin de s'élever vers lui.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry décida d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. **« - **_**Alliez-vous le mordre ? » **_Demanda-t-il en fourchelangue. **« - **_**Vous savez que je vous ai demandé de ne pas le faire. »**_

Le journaliste laissa échapper un gémissement de peur. Harry grogna. D'habitude, il trouvait pathétique que la plupart des sorciers aient tellement peur d'un homme pouvant parler en langage de serpent surtout dans des occasions comme celle-là, où c'était utile.

Le serpent le plus proche tourna la tête vers Harry, avec sa langue sortant rapidement. Némésis avait des yeux jaunes. C'était le seul serpent qu'Harry parvenait à identifier du reste, à moins qu'ils ne lui rappellent leurs noms. **« - **_**Il est venu à ta porte. Ceux qui le font deviennent notre proie légitime. »**_ Argumenta-t-elle.

_**« - Oui mais vous ne pouvez pas les manger. » **_Fit remarquer Harry.

Le journaliste gémit à nouveau. Harry avait compris en entendant de Ron, Hermione et presque tout le monde, que le fouchelangue sonnait comme s'il s'agissait d'instructions compliquées sifflées de même que l'annonce de tortures horribles par les serpents alors qu'il était seulement en train d'engager une conversation normale.

_**« - Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment vous occuper de quoi que ce soit plus grand qu'un rat, tu le sais parfaitement. »**_

_**« - Il ne le sait pas. »**_

Le pauvre homme s'était fait pipi dessus, vit Harry du coin de l'œil. Le jeu avait été suffisamment joué pour l'instant.

_**« - Eh bien, vous avez fait assez peur. Retournez dans votre terrier maintenant ! »**_

Némésis conduit ses nouveau-nés avec un air maussade. Elle avait rêvé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où Harry les laisserait prendre des petites bouchées de cet intrus pour elle et son couvain. Elle était le serpent le plus optimiste qu'Harry avait jamais rencontré.

Détendu, ce qui en soit était important, Harry dirigea son attention vers le journaliste tout en agitant sa baguette pour le remettre sur ses pieds. **« - Vraiment, est-il si impossible de penser que je ne veux pas parler maintenant ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Mais… mais je voulais vous poser des questions sur l'état actuel de vos affaires avec Madame Potter. » **Bredouilla le journaliste, récupérant son appareil photo. Il était jeune, avec un visage frais disant qu'il n'avait pas combattu durant la guerre. La plupart du temps, Harry enviait ce type de personne et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il les détestait. _« Être sur le même champ de bataille que des Mangemorts aurait pu mieux lui apprendre à contrôler sa vessie. »_

Reconnaissant les signes croissants de son propre tempérament, Harry secoua la tête et revint sur l'affaire. **« - Je vous suggère de demander à Madame Potter. » **Dit-il en reculant vers sa maison.

**« - Est-il vrai que vous avez refusé d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle, ce qui fît qu'elle dû trouver quelqu'un qui la traiterait comme une vraie femme ? » **Lâcha le journaliste.

Harry prit quelques profondes inspirations, en gardant tout le temps ses yeux fixés sur la façade de la maison. Il pouvait lui jeter son jus de citrouille, enfin, s'il osait se retourner maintenant. Néanmoins, il choisit de dire : **« - La Gazette doit être désespérée en ce moment pour se rabaisser à imprimer des bêtises comme vérité. » **

Ceci dit, il entra dans la maison et ferma derrière lui. L'idiot recommença à s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Pris de colère, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et siffla. Némésis surgit de derrière un bosquet et fonça vers lui. Cette fois, le journaliste saisit la meilleure partie de son courage et battit en retraite.

Heureusement, ses œufs ne furent pas cramés par miracle. Harry les mangea avec un morceau de pain grillé et de la confiture. Puis, il se prépara à aller chez Ron et Hermione. Il avait seulement demandé des conseils à Hermione pour faire face à ce divorce. Et pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore fait face à un autre membre de la famille. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que la famille Weasley pensait de la situation actuelle, quelle qu'elle soit. Il n'avait pas reçu de Beuglante au moins du coup cela pouvait être un bon signe ...

_« D'un autre côté, peut-être sont-ils tous trop fascinés par Ginny, son nouvel amant et son bébé. » _Il savait combien cela avait été une énorme déception pour Molly d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de lui donner des petits-enfants.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des spéculations inutiles comme celle-ci et jeta la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre en criant : **« - Résidence Granger-Weasley ! »**

* * *

Draco se demanda à qui il devait le plaisir d'avoir cette pluie sans précédent de bonne chance. La lettre de Potter était arrivée hier. Maintenant, il avait la tête de Blaise dans sa cheminée. Blaise venait juste de demander à Draco d'être son Négociateur, défendant sa pute de Weasley des 'accusations injustifiées' afin de s'assurer qu'elle 'reçoive sa juste part de l'argent de ce salaud de Potter'.

La vie était vraiment trop bonne.

**« - Tu aurais dû vraiment agir plus rapidement, Blaise. » **Dit Draco d'une voix traînante, feignant d'être intéressé par l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier informant encore un autre échec désastreux des Canons de Chudley plutôt que de la photo en première page montrant Weasley embrassée par son ami. Elle avait des dents laides. Draco ne blâmait pas du tout Potter de ne plus vouloir vivre avec ça plus longtemps.

**« - Potter m'a déjà demandé et nous nous voyons aujourd'hui pour en discuter. »**

Bien que scruter le visage de Blaise soit extrêmement tentant, Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, sinon il se mettrait à rire hystériquement. Par ailleurs, le silence outré était presque aussi bon.

**« - Il a fait quoi ? » **Cria finalement Blaise.

**« - Il m'a demandé. J'ai accepté. » **

Draco, se sentant maintenant prêt à poser le journal, fît sérieusement face à Blaise au-dessus de sa table. Son ami l'avait appelé à une heure où n'importe qui, avec une conscience et une certaine connaissance de ses habitudes, aurait su que Draco était toujours au petit-déjeuner vêtu légèrement. Un elfe de maison apparut avec sa troisième théière de thé, lui versa une tasse avant de déposer soigneusement une assiette emplis de fraises enrobées de chocolat. Draco commença à manger, en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sourd. » **Poursuivit-il quand il eut terminé sa première fraise, en faisant comme si Blaise n'avait rien dit d'amusant.

**« - Je pensais que tu serais d'accord pour me défendre. » **Argua Blaise d'une voix basse et coléreuse.

_« Oh mon dieu. » _Pensa Draco avec une joie qu'il tenta de dissimuler au mieux. _« Il est sur le point de se mettre en colère. » _

**« - Après tout, je ne suis que ton ami. Généralement, les amis font des faveurs à l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. »**,ajouta-t-il.

**« - Et généralement, je pensais que les amis avaient meilleur goût que de choisir des traîtres à leur sang. » **Rétorqua Draco, roulant une épaule tandis qu'il prenait une autre fraise. **« - Il semble que nos deux avis divergent. Cela fait peut être partie d'une épidémie générale d'espérance brisée sévissant dans le monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, parce que beaucoup de personnes de ma connaissance pensaient que Potter et sa parfaite petite jeune mariée ne divorceraient jamais. Je vais écrire à la Gazette à ce sujet. »**

**« - Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon horrible dont Potter a traité sa.. » **Commença Blaise.

**« - Oh, s'il te plaît. » **Ricana Draco, hochant la tête à l'elfe de maison qui apparut une nouvelle fois, cette fois avec une assiette de toast merveilleusement moelleux. Il repartit silencieusement. **« - Elle a eu plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre en naissant avec le nom Weasley, Blaise. Cinq années d'argent à disposition que le héros du monde magique pouvait lui fournir. De plus, Potter ne l'a jamais trompé. Je serais prêt à le parier. Il est trop noble pour ça. »**

**« - Il n'a rien fait ! » **Éclata Blaise. **« - Cette partie de la rumeur est vraie. Toutefois, il végète dans la maison toute la journée, parle à sa chouette, ou bien il passe un coup de cheminette à un ami s'il se sent vraiment aventureux. Il se serait battu pour Ginny, s'il voulait la garder. » **Il baissa la voix comme s'il partageait un grand secret. **« - Il ne l'aime pas, Draco. »**

**« - C'est… » **Dit Draco, après avoir mordu soigneusement dans un pain grillé. **« - Extrêmement difficile de le blâmer pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? »**

**« - Je l'aime. »**

**« - S'il te plaît. Tu aimes le frisson de baiser la femme de quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour te tuer sans sourciller. » **Draco sirota son thé. **« - Au moment où le divorce sera définitif, qu'elle ne sera plus le danger que représente Potter, tu perdras ton intérêt pour elle. »**

**« - Pas cette fois. » **Les yeux de Blaise brillaient de ce qu'il pensait probablement être de la dévotion. **« - C'est différent cette fois, Draco. C'est vrai. » **Il baissa un peu plus la voix. **« - Nous allons avoir un bébé. »**

Draco regarda longuement son ami. Puis il leva les yeux et posa sa tasse de thé. **« - Même si je n'étais pas déjà le Négociateur de Potter. » **Dit-il. **« - Je refuserais de t'aider juste pour ça, Blaise. As-tu une idée de comment c'est bête d'avoir mis sa femme enceinte, puis montrer la preuve de son infidélité aux yeux de tous ? »**

**« - Nous n'allons pas le cacher. »** Répliqua Blaise. **« - Nous nous aimons, Draco. Nous voulons le montrer à tous. »**

Draco fit claquer sa langue. **« - Baiser cette Weasley t'a fait perdre tes neurones, Blaise. Je me souviens distinctement que tu n'étais pas aussi stupide quand nous étions à Poudlard. »**

**« - Vas-tu être notre Négociateur ou pas ? »**

**« - N'est-ce pas évident maintenant ? »**

Blaise disparut dans un flash. Draco secoua lentement la tête, et continua à boire son thé en petite gorgées.

Il est vrai que la renommée de Potter était un peu retombée dans le monde sorcier. Une catégorie de personnes pensaient que le fait de ne pas être devenu Auror était de la paresse de sa part, d'autres pensaient qu'il était également paresseux de ne pas avoir fait une carrière politique au sein du ministère. D'autres encore avaient attendu de lui, après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un autre miracle. En définitive, un cas comme celui-ci n'était jamais facile.

Et voilà, que Blaise et Ginny Weasley, deux idiots impétueux, croyaient que, malgré l'infidélité et l'enfant bâtard, leur amour ferait une différence ?

Ils distribuaient plutôt des armes à Draco. A ce rythme, il n'aurait pas assez de place pour les utiliser tous.

* * *

**« - Eh bien, ils ne sont pas heureux, Harry. Tu dois comprendre cela. »**

Harry savait qu'il y aurait de mauvaises nouvelles. Même si Hermione l'avait accueilli avec des mots forts et expansifs quand il sortit de la cheminée, elle avait évité son regard. Elle lui avait après tendu une tasse de thé avant de se retirer immédiatement de l'autre côté de leur immense salon pour commencer à jouer avec ses cheveux.

**« - Ils ne sont pas heureux. » **Répéta Harry, posant sa tasse de thé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. **« - Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus que ça, Hermione. »**

Hermione soupira puis regarda ses mains. **« - Ron est de ton côté. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Pour lui, Ginny était dans son droit de te quitter, mais n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme si elle était mariée à quelqu'un d'autre en même temps. »**

**« - Et les autres Weasley ? »**

**« - Percy est du côté de Ginny. »**

**« - Pas une surprise. » **L'interrompit Harry, essayant de faire un sourire à son amie. **« - Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas encore tout à fait pardonné d'avoir prouvé que Fudge a mal réagi au retour de Voldemort. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait tout à fait pardonné non plus à Voldemort d'être revenu et d'avoir ruiné sa carrière agréable au ministère pour être honnête. »**

Elle sourit mais c'était un peu faible. **« - Bill et Fleur… Ils pensent que tous les problèmes dans un mariage peuvent et doivent être discutés, tu le sais. »**

Harry serra le poing mais s'admonesta de se calmer. **« - Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils agissent ainsi que cela signifie que tout le monde le peut. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Je veux dire, c'est bien que Fleur soit en mesure d'accepter les traits de loup-garou de Bill. Toutefois certains couples ne sont tout simplement pas destinés à gérer des problèmes comme ça. »**

**« - Je te dis seulement ce qu'ils ont dit, Harry. » **Hermione leva les mains.

**« - Je sais. » **Dit Harry. **« - Continue. »**

**« - Charlie reste neutre sur tout. » **Hermione passa ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. **« - Depuis qu'il vit en Roumanie, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de prendre une décision. » **Elle soupira. **« - Quant à Fred et George, apparemment Ginny leur a parlé de la façon dont elle était malheureuse. Ils pensent qu'elle n'aurait pas dû coucher avec Zabini. Cependant ils restent sur l'avis que tu aurais dû en faire plus pour lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. »**

**« - J'ai essayé. » **Murmura Harry. **« - Honnêtement, Hermione, je pensais que ça marchait. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle ressentait cela avec moi jusqu'à avant-hier soir. » **Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait perdu le traversa maintenant, comme un tremblement de terre en retard. **« - Je n'avais certainement aucune idée qu'elle… eh bien, qu'elle couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre. »**

**« - Arthur veut juste ignorer tout cela tout en restant amis avec Ginny et toi. » **Dit Hermione. Puis elle hésita.

**« - Continue. » **Dit Harry.

**« - Molly est très en colère. » **Dit Hermione, parlant si vite qu'Harry pouvait à peine distinguer les mots. **« - Elle pense, apparemment, que Ginny et toi vous vous êtes mariés trop jeunes, que vous auriez dû attendre et que si vous aviez eu des enfants, rien ne se serait produit du tout…ce qui n'est pas le cas et… » **Elle s'interrompit. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit : **« - Ginny lui a dit au sujet du bébé, Harry. Cela l'emporte sur tout le reste pour elle, son premier petit-enfant. »**

Harry se frotta le visage. **« - Ouais. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. » **Dit Hermione. Son expression était mélancolique quand il la regarda de nouveau. **« - Mais… eh bien, tu n'as pas vraiment eu beaucoup de vie depuis la guerre, Harry. Aucun d'entre vous. De plus, Ginny et toi n'étiez pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai toujours pensé. »**

**« - Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit quelque chose ? » **Demanda Harry. Un vent frôla ses cheveux. Il se mordit la lèvre et fit de son mieux pour se calmer.

**« - Tu étais tellement amoureux. » **Hermione secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. **« - Je pensais que j'étais paranoïaque et que cela fonctionnerait finalement. » **Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et posa sur Harry un regard déterminé. **« - Je sais que cela fait mal mais c'est peut-être mieux finalement, pour vous deux. »**

**« - Peut-être pour Ginny. » **Dit Harry. Il essaya de rire mais le son sortit bizarrement. **« - Elle a toujours la majorité de sa famille de son côté, un amant et un bébé. » **Déclara-t-il. **« - J'ai certes des amis mais, ma famille a disparu Hermione. Les deux parties de celle-ci. »**

Hermione soupira. **« - Je suis désolé, Harry. » **Elle hésita encore puis poursuivit : **« - Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris, cependant. Pourquoi ne pas avoir postulé pour un autre emploi quand tu as su que tu ne pouvais pas devenir Auror ou joueur de Quidditch professionnel ? »**

**« - J'étais fatigué de faire les choses. » **Répondit Harry en se levant. **« - J'ai lutté pendant plus d'un an. J'ai chassé les Horcruxes au cours de la même période. J'ai commis un assassinat. Par ailleurs, penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu contrôler ma colère dans un travail, avec en plus les gens restant probablement bouche bée devant moi à cause de cette stupide cicatrice ? »**

**« - Mais tu aurais pu… »**

Harry se détourna. **« - Je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Malfoy. » **Dit-il.

La rencontre n'était pas avant plus de trois heures. En vérité, ce qu'il voulait, c'était le calme de sa maison, pas un monologue d'Hermione. Elle travaillait au sein du ministère en essayant de faire adopter des lois pour un meilleur traitement des elfes de maison. Elle devait toujours être occupée. Harry ne l'était pas. Il avait décidé de ne plus rien vouloir faire après quarante heures d'un combat contre Voldemort et ses troupes près de la tombe de Dumbledore.

**« - Très bien, Harry. » **Dit doucement Hermione derrière lui. **« - J'espère tout de même que tu pourras prendre cela comme un nouveau départ. »**

Harry grogna le nom de sa maison sans la regarder. Quand il fit un pas dans sa cuisine, toutes les vitres des fenêtres volèrent en éclat et une bourrasque d'air s'éleva dans les airs.

Harry donna un coup sur la table. Il essaya d'ignorer son cœur tambourinant à cause de sa propre colère. Il détestait de ne pas avoir le contrôle de sa magie.

* * *

Draco se leva à l'annonce de sa secrétaire, l'une des cousines de Pansy, de l'arrivée d'Harry Potter dans l'antichambre se trouvant à l'extérieur de son bureau. Il ne s'agissait pas tant de courtoisie que celle qu'il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer Potter sur autre chose qu'un niveau égal.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Draco fut un peu sous le choc.

Il avait vu d'innombrable fois Potter au cours de ces cinq dernières années, toujours sur des photographies. Celles-ci étaient souvent récupérées en catimini à travers les fenêtres de sa maison, ou alors quand il se détournait du photographe sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'une certaine manière, il avait pensé être prêt à la présence réelle de l'homme.

Pas du tout.

Potter avait pris assez de poids depuis l'époque de Poudlard pour se donner un bel aspect sans être trop gras. Ses cheveux noirs étaient restés toujours les mêmes. Ses yeux verts s'étaient approfondis. Draco reconnu la lueur dans ses yeux. Il l'avait déjà vu dans ceux de son père et du professeur Snape : le regard d'un homme qui a tué. Il boitait légèrement sur sa jambe droite. Draco se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu parler d'une blessure, lui causant l'impossibilité pour lui de jouer au Quidditch.

Cependant, la chose le rendant vraiment différent, c'était sa magie. Elle était presque écrasante. Elle tournait autour de lui comme une aura. Draco ne pouvait pas la voir, mais parvenait très distinctement à la sentir. Elle frôlait sa peau comme un courant de chaleur. Il croyait également que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il arriverait à saisir le goût doux et sucré sur sa langue.

Draco se demanda - durant le petit instant qu'il se permit pour parvenir à contrôler ses propres réactions - si Potter était conscient de la raison pour laquelle il était pris d'assaut les rares fois où il se montrait en public. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette cicatrice ridicule sur son front, mais plus avec sa magie. Les sorciers et sorcières étaient attirés par le pouvoir. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à rassembler autant d'adeptes en dépit d'être fou évidemment. L'une des raisons aussi pour laquelle les gens obéissaient à Dumbledore.

_« Pas que Potter aurait une quelconque idée d'utiliser ce pouvoir pour ça. » _Pensa Draco. Il revint tout de même sur terre à nouveau. Il se pencha en avant pour tendre la main à Potter. Il ne put toutefois pas retenir le léger ricanement quand il le fit.

**« - Tu viens ramper pour de l'aide, finalement ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Potter prit une profonde inspiration à l'entente de ses mots. Il semblait bannir toute la colère pouvant s'accumuler à cette raillerie et serra à peine la main de Draco. Le touché de cette puissance ébranla les nerfs de Draco tant qu'il voulut se rapprocher davantage de Potter.

**« - Malfoy. » **Dit Potter d'une voix neutre, regardant la chaise en face de son bureau.

Draco hocha la tête. Potter s'assit en le fixant avec ce regard sombre qui était beaucoup trop lisible.

Il lui fallut un moment pour bouger la paperasse sur son bureau avant de pouvoir commencer, mais il avait fait cela plus d'une douzaine de fois maintenant. **« - Je dois t'avertir. » **Dit-il en levant les yeux. **« - Que mes services sont très coûteux. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Dit Potter.

**« - Un coûteux millier de Galions. » **Précisa Draco.

Potter ne broncha pas. **« - Je peux payer. »**

Obscurément déçu de ne pas avoir suscité plus de réaction, Draco creusa plus profondément. **« - Que sais-tu exactement à propos des droits du divorce sorcier ? Et de pourquoi tu auras besoin d'un Négociateur ? »**

Potter secoua la tête. **« - Seulement que Ginny a appelé cela un labyrinthe. » **De la nostalgie se faisait entendre dans sa voix quand il parla de sa femme. Draco se retint à peine de rouler des yeux. C'était une faiblesse et Potter aurait besoin de se débarrasser de cela. Heureusement, la procédure de divorce ayant justement recours aux Négociateurs était assez désagréable, ce qui rendait habituellement les époux ennemis au final lorsqu'ils ne trouvaient pas de terrain d'entente.

**« - Bien. » **Dit Draco. Ensuite, il saisit un parchemin qu'il avait besoin de faire signer à Potter. **« - Le processus de divorce est né à une époque où le mariage arrangé était courant dans le monde sorcier. Après, la popularité de l'amour romantique a poussé une majorité de couples des mariages arrangés à se séparer en quelques minutes de leurs partenaires choisis pour ruiner les plans de leurs parents. »**

**« - C'est terrible. » **Dit Potter d'une voix monocorde.

Draco haussa un sourcil. **« - Oui Potter, parce que ton mariage d'amour a tellement bien fonctionné. »**

Une rougeur envahit les joues du sorcier brun. Ceci fit que la magie autour de lui augmenta brièvement. Draco eut un petit rire.

**« - Il y a quelque chose à redire sur le mariage arrangé, même maintenant. » **Commenta-t-il. **« - Pas que j'ai le moindre désir de me soumettre à ceci mais pour certains de mes amis, cela a bien fonctionné. » **Il sourit en pensant à Pansy et Théodore Nott. Le seul couple, parmi les Serpentards de son âge, à avoir été arrangé et qui pourtant semblait sincèrement heureux. **« - Dans notre cas, il s'agit de la fin du mariage. C'est pourquoi, nous passerons la plupart de notre temps avec ton ex-femme, son amant et leur Négociateur dans une pièce avec un juge. Le juge est soumis à un sort le rendant le plus impartial possible censé ainsi lui permettre à statuer la vraie justice. D'autres personnes entreront seulement quand ils seront appelés en tant que témoins, ex cetera. Un certain nombre de conditions doivent être remplies, telles que les affirmations selon lesquelles les deux parties doivent être départagées si les raisons de la séparation sont vraies. » **Draco sourit. **« - Et en attendant, il y a aussi ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de la salle du tribunal. »**

Potter fronça les sourcils. **« - Si le juge subit un sort qui le rend impartial… »**

**« - Aussi impartial que possible, Potter. » **Draco lui fit un clin d'œil. **« - Par ailleurs, le sort est seulement basé sur la réputation. Les personnes qui ont réellement étudié le processus. » **Il fit un élégant geste d'auto-dérision vers lui-même. **« - Savent que le sort est relié à l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Cela a été fait par des sorciers imaginant que nous resterions une petite communauté heureuse et unis par notre peur des Moldus et de l'avenir. » **Il fronça le nez de dégoût. Aussi souvent que cette pratique avait aidé, il avait toujours pensé que ces anciens sorciers étaient d'incurables optimistes. **« - Ainsi, les actions du couple et leur réputation font en sorte que l'opinion du juge peut varier à mesure que l'opinion du monde sorcier est variable. Ceci peut influencer ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience. A peu près tout est permis dans le droit du divorce sorcier, Potter. Mensonge, calomnies, magie noire, tentative d'assassinat. Tu t'es essentiellement engagé dans un duel armé avec ta femme qui, à partir de maintenant, ne se terminera pas avant des mois que par la décision du juge. »**

Draco se redressa et attendit le résultat de ses paroles.

Potter fixait le mur de son bureau. Puis il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, comme s'il était arrivé à une conclusion étrange ou une pensée dérangeante qu'il voulait chasser.

_« Décevant. »_ Draco dit doucement : **« - A quoi penses-tu, Potter ? »**

**« - Je viens de réaliser que la perspective d'un duel avec Ginny ne m'afflige pas tant que ça. » **Dit Potter d'un air pensif. **« - A un certain moment, j'ai dû cesser de l'aimer et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. »**

_« Eh bien, cela va rendre les choses plus faciles. » _Draco se redressa et poussa le parchemin vers Potter. **« - Signe ici si tu es d'accord pour cela. » **Dit-il.

Potter prit une plume mais ne signa pas tout de suite. **« - J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais jamais accepté les cas que tu ne pouvais pas gagner. » **Dit-il.

**« - C'est vrai. » **Draco hocha la tête avec modestie.

Potter lui lança un coup d'œil inquisiteur puis hocha la tête. Après, il se pencha pour apposer sa signature sur le parchemin. Soudainement, Draco put sentir l'explosion silencieuse alors que la magie de Potter scellait l'accord. Cette fois, ce fut assez fort pour le repousser dans son fauteuil pendant que l'ancien code de la loi s'imprégnait de la puissance de Potter. Instinctivement, Draco se lécha les lèvres, alors que son esprit imagina certaines images qu'il trouva divertissantes.

**« - Maintenant. » **Dit-il, prenant le morceau de parchemin. **« - J'ai besoin d'en savoir autant que possible sur ton mariage, pour que je sache quel genre de vérité et de mensonge ton ex-femme est susceptible d'utiliser. »**

Enfin, le sentiment d'humiliation attendu par Draco, passa sur le visage de Potter. Cela approfondit ses yeux verts et lui donna un air attrayant autant que possible. Perplexe, Draco haussa un sourcil. C'était inhabituel pour lui d'être attiré par un client, d'autant plus inhabituel pour lui d'avoir un client aussi attirant que Potter. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se réprimander tant que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'agir professionnellement.

**« - Très bien. » **Dit finalement Potter, parlant d'une voix basse et plate. **« - Ginny a déclaré à raison d'être fatigué de moi, que je ne faisais rien et étais trop égoïste. Elle voulait que je sois Auror ou joueur de Quidditch professionnel. » **Il déglutit. **« - Elle voulait que je lui donne un enfant. Elle a fait une fausse couche l'année dernière. »**

**« - Le savais-tu. » **Demanda Draco. **« - Que les sorcières peuvent faire appel à leur magie innée pour tuer les enfants des hommes qu'elles détestent vraiment ? C'est pourquoi il y a si peu de cas des sorcières enceintes après avoir été violées. »**

Potter redressa la tête comme un cerf surpris. Puis il haussa les épaules. **« - Les guérisseurs de St Mangouste n'ont pas dit que c'était une cause magique. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - C'est également difficile à prouver. » **Draco écrit quelques mots sur le parchemin pour lui rappeler ses révélations. **« - J'ai entendu dire par… certaines sources… que Weasley a couché avec Zabini et qu'elle porte également son enfant. »**

**« - Oui. » **Répondit Potter. L'aura magique autour de lui se renforça.

**« - C'est stupide de sa part. » **Murmura Draco, écrivant la confirmation. **« - Cela va rendre facile de prouver ton cas contre elle. » **Il s'arrêta et regarda Potter. **« - Sauf s'il y a une chance que ce soit vraiment ton enfant, bien sûr. » **

Potter secoua la tête. **« - Elle m'a dit qu'elle couchait avec Zabini depuis des mois. » **Il se renversa dans sa chaise et souffla une mèche de cheveux tombé devant son visage. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Draco trouve ce geste fascinant. **« - Elle ne le spécifie pas mais nous… » **Il grimaça puis parut se consacrer à la nécessité, il ajouta : **« - Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis l'année dernière. »**

Le sourcil de Draco se leva et resta en hauteur. _« Weasley devait vraiment détester Potter. »_

**« - Elle avait besoin d'espace après la fausse couche, du moins je le pensais. » **Murmura Potter et la rougeur s'approfondit sur ses joues.

**« - Et tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » **Demanda Draco.

Ses deux derniers cas avaient été comme ça. Il les avait tous gagnés. D'autant plus que cela rendait les choses infiniment plus difficiles, lorsque son client était celui qui avait commis l'adultère. Certaines personnes conservatrices dans le monde sorcier désapprouvaient toujours très fortement.

**« - Non ! » **Répondit catégoriquement Potter. La paperasse sur le bureau s'éleva quelque peu. Il détourna la tête un moment puis se calma. **« - Elle était ma femme, Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais pensé à la tromper. »**

_« Noblesse Gryffondor… C'est écœurant. » _Draco émit un bruit neutre dans sa barbe tout en continuant à écrire sur son parchemin. **« - Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas eu le même code d'honneur. »** Murmura-t-il.

Potter se pencha brusquement en avant, se retrouvant les mains crispés sur le bord du bureau. Draco leva les yeux vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

**« - Oui, Potter ? » **

Son regard, tel qu'il était, gèlerait sur place les intrus et convoquerait les elfes de maison du manoir au besoin. Draco n'avait pas peur, même si la pression magique sur sa peau le fit frémir en lui donnant la chair de poule.

**« - Il faut savoir. » **Siffla Potter. **« - Que la raison pour laquelle j'ai abandonné ma formation d'Auror était que ma magie était trop instable. J'en perdais le contrôle chaque fois que je faisais un duel et que ma colère augmentait. J'ai failli tuer mes partenaires et je détruisais les cibles. J'aurais commis des assassinats s'ils m'avaient laissés partir chasser les criminels. »**

Draco souffla légèrement. Sa fascination augmenta fortement. Il avait toujours préféré quand Potter était en colère à Poudlard, parce qu'il était plus facile de s'en tirer avec des plans avec lui. Peut-être que ce n'était plus uniquement pour ça maintenant.

**« - Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de prendre le contrôle de ta magie ? » **Murmura-t-il. **« - C'est quelque chose que ta femme pourrait tenir contre toi. Espérons qu'elle ne le puisse pas. »**

Potter se rassit sur sa chaise. **« - J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie après la bataille finale. » **Dit-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Cela donna une occasion à Draco d'avoir son premier aperçu de la célèbre cicatrice depuis que Potter était entré dans le bureau. **« - Je me suis réveillé à St Mangouste et j'étais… comme ça. C'est magique. J'ai parlé à plusieurs guérisseurs. Ils pensent que cela doit être une partie du sort lancé par Voldemort au moment où je l'ai tué. Même une recherche dans les meilleurs livres de sort ne donne rien. La seule solution pour moi est de rester le plus calme possible. » **Il fit à Draco un sourire sans humour. **« - J'arrive à beaucoup mieux contrôler mon tempérament que ce dont j'avais l'habitude. »**

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils. **« - Cela ressemble à de la magie noire, Potter. »**

**« - Je n'aurais jamais deviné cela, Malfoy, vraiment. » **

**« - Je veux dire qu'il faut peut-être un contre-sort de magie noire. » **Draco se pencha en avant. **« - As-tu déjà envisagé cela ? »**

**« - J'en ai parlé avec Ginny une fois. » **Potter haussa les épaules. **« - Elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas laisser son mari plonger dans la magie noire. Elle est déjà mal à l'aise en m'entendant parler le Fourchelangue. »**

Draco se mit à rire.

**« - Ne sais-tu pas ce qui lui est arrivé durant notre Deuxième Année ? » **Demanda Potter en le regardant fixement. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretien, Draco semblait revoir le garçon qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. **« - Ça aurait été suffisant pour te traumatiser à vie avec aussi la peur d'un Fourchelangue. »**

**« - Il faut vraiment cesser de la défendre. » **Dit Draco en se tournant vers son parchemin. **« - Tu te rends compte que cette situation ne sera guère calme et apaisante, Potter ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. Je pense que Ginny compte sur ce fait pour l'aider à gagner. » **Potter passa une main sur son visage et se mit à rire piteusement. **« - C'est tellement merdique. »**

L'étudiant de plus près, Draco reconnut en lui quelqu'un étant au bout de sa corde. Ceci le décida qu'il était temps de le laisser partir. Le document le plus important était signé. De même que le premier lien a été scellé. Potter sera plus utile quand il subira moins de stress, et après avoir dormi un peu.

**« - Va prendre un peu de repos. »** Dit-il, en regroupant les papiers sur son bureau. **« - Rien d'autre ne nous aidera pour le moment. »**

**« - Tu as probablement raison. » **Dit Potter, il se leva et lui fit un léger signe. **« - Merci, Malfoy. Tu as été… d'une grande aide. Je ferais transférer les milles galions sur ton coffre à Gringotts dans la matinée. »**

Il partit avant que Draco puisse dire un mot. Draco fixa le vide après son départ pendant un moment. Puis il se leva de son bureau et se rendit vers la bibliothèque meublant un coin de la pièce. Là, invisibles aux regards, sauf au sien, se trouvait quelques livres de magie noire qu'il aimait lire entre deux cas.

S'il y avait un moyen de renforcer le contrôle de Potter sur son tempérament tout en parvenant à le laisser avec cette magie incroyablement attrayante, Draco ferait tout pour ça.

_À suivre…_


	3. The Killing Ground

**Merci à ****_Yuuchaan_ pour sa correction. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Building With Worn Out Tool**

**Chapitre Trois : The Killing Ground**

**By Lomonaaeren**

Pensivement, Harry mangea son repas en regardant par la fenêtre le jardin sombre. Sa rencontre avec Malfoy n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise que ce à quoi il s'attendait. De toute évidence, Malfoy avait toujours une langue acérée et une trop haute opinion de lui-même malgré tout cela, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ce dont Harry espérait pour pouvoir gagner assurément son divorce.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité quand sa cheminette prit vie. En se tournant vers l'âtre, il ne put pas retenir une expression renfrognée quand il réalisa l'identité de la personne à travers les flammes vertes.

**« - Que veux-tu ? » **Exigea-t-il sèchement.

Ginny soupira et roula des yeux. **« - J'espérais que nous en aurions terminé avec cette puérilité, Harry. » **Dit-elle.

**« - Crache le morceau sur ce que tu veux et laisse-moi tranquille, Ginny. » **

La même colère, ressentie ce matin-là à son réveil, jaillit en lui mais, en cet instant, elle semblait mêlée avec une énorme lassitude. Il souhaitait, plus que tout, que cette affaire soit déjà terminée le procès gagné en sa faveur bien évidemment…

Il détestait la haïr. Toutefois, il semblait probable qu'il soit amener à ce stade si l'on se fiait à la description de Malfoy sur la procédure de divorce.

**« - J'aimerais ça. » **Poursuit Ginny en reniflant. **« - Mais lorsque je souhaite tenter une réconciliation, tu me rejettes déjà »**

Incrédule à l'entente de ses mots, Harry pencha la tête de côté.

**« - Une réconciliation ? » **

Devait-il l'espérer ou non ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait certainement pas reprendre Ginny, alors qu'elle avait couché avec Zabini et portait son enfant. Cependant, il était tentant d'espérer…

Ainsi, il n'aurait plus besoin d'embaucher Malfoy donc plus d'utilité à se confronter à une procédure de divorce compliquée. Cela serait un grand soulagement pour lui. S'admonestant sévèrement que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il devait se sentir plein d'espoir, il demanda :

**« - Que veux-tu dire au juste par **_**« réconciliation »**_** ? »**

**« - Nous allons discuter, en privé et sans nous disputer, de la façon dont nous allons diviser les biens. » **Ginny lui fit un sourire plein de pitié. **« - Il me semble juste que j'obtienne plus de la moitié puisque je vais avoir un enfant à élever et qu'en ce qui te concerne, tu n'en auras probablement jamais… »**

Harry grinça des dents. Trop tard. Un tableau accroché sur le mur du fond de la pièce se détacha et chuta au sol. Les yeux de Ginny se tournèrent vers la source du bruit puis de nouveau sur lui.

**« - Blaise affirme que tu aurais dû recevoir de l'aide depuis longtemps. » **Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

**« - Je rejette ton offre de réconciliation. » **Dit Harry. **« - Je ne vais pas te pardonner. »**

Elle cligna des yeux. **« - Mais… tu es une personne qui pardonne, Harry. Je le sais. »**

Harry essaya de rire. Toutefois, une bouchée de son sandwich au fromage se coinça dans sa gorge. Il posa méticuleusement son sandwich et tenta de trouver les mots véhiculant avec exactitude ce qu'il ressentait. Même s'il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir, il dit finalement :

**« - C'est la seule chose que tu sais de moi. Tu m'as insulté, fait de ton mieux pour me mettre assez en colère pour te tuer. A présent, tu me parles de ton besoin d'argent pour élever un enfant conçu avec un autre homme alors que tu étais encore marié avec moi. Veux-tu vraiment ne rien voir du tout de mal à cela ? »**

**« - Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai. »**

Harry ne dit rien mais il l'observa. Ce n'était pas comme si Ginny allait admettre facilement la défaite. Elle était têtue, tout comme Ron, et possédait aussi la même mauvaise humeur. Peut-être avait-elle eu, au début, le désir de lui dire la vérité sur Zabini le plus doucement possible. Néanmoins, une fois avoir déclenché une guerre ouverte avec lui, il n'avait plus aucun espoir qu'elle se reprenne.

Soudainement, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit et il se mit à rire. Son cœur se sentit plus léger. Il était surpris, il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Face à son rire soudain, Ginny cligna des yeux à nouveau.

**« - C'est parce que tu ne peux pas embaucher Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Harry en se penchant en avant. **« - Zabini pensait probablement qu'il accepterait puisqu'ils sont amis. Toutefois, je l'ai contacté en premier et cela signifie donc ton impossibilité à avoir le meilleur négociateur. Un négociateur qui n'a jamais perdu un procès et cela prédit… » **Il ne pouvait pas continuer à parler tellement il riait. Une fois son rire calmé, il se pencha sur sa chaise le souffle court et il continua : **« - Cela prédit que tu vas perdre ! »**

**« - Tu ne connais rien au droit du divorce magique. » **Dit Ginny d'une voix basse. **« - Tu vas perdre Harry parce que ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience n'est pas la seule partie qui importe. »**

Harry leva la tête et lui sourit. **« - Si tu étais si confiante que cela, tu n'aurais pas, en ce moment, en train d'essayer cette tactique stupide Ginny. » **Il agita la main vers elle. **« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de te donner de l'argent librement, que ce soit pour élever l'enfant d'un autre ou t'acheter les dernières robes à la mode que tu désires. Vas t'en maintenant. »**

Sa tête disparut des flammes en émettant un son de colère. Harry passa quelques minutes à observer sa cheminée puis retourna à son dîner avec un grand plaisir.

_« Elle a peur. Elle pense qu'elle ne gagnera pas. Peut-être l'a-t-elle voulu et moi aussi, mais voir sa peur c'est… merveilleux. »_

Et cela lui fit se demander, encore une fois, quand il avait cessé de l'aimer. Puisque ce n'était pas naturel de savourer la peur d'une femme dont il était censé vraiment se soucier.

* * *

**« - Draco ? »**

_« Elle est dans un bon jour. » _Dans ses mauvais jours, sa mère n'était pas capable de se rappeler de son nom. Draco poussa doucement la porte du salon et sourit quand il vit sa mère assise à une table à l'autre bout, baignée d'un flot de lumière du soleil provenant d'une fenêtre enchantée.

**« - Que fais-tu, maman ? » **Demanda-t-il, traversant la pièce pour l'embrasser. Narcissa lui sourit.

**« - Organisation de fleurs. » **

Des fleurs étaient étalées sur la table autour d'elle. Draco sentait la rose, la lavande, les violettes et plusieurs autres qu'il ne reconnut pas.

**« - Je vais faire un bouquet. » **Déclara Narcissa rêveusement, caressant du bout de ses doigts les fleurs. **« - Et je vais l'emmener à St Mangouste et le donner aux victimes de la guerre. »**

Draco se retint de frémir avec effort. S'il avait été moins fier, sa mère serait en ce moment placée à St Mangouste mais il n'aurait pas eu la force d'aller la voir. De plus, il n'est pas sûr qu'elle reçoive les meilleurs soins. De même que certains guérisseurs n'auraient pas eu de scrupules à abuser d'elle pour être la femme d'un Mangemort et, autant que la plupart du reste du monde le sait, la mère d'un autre. Il caressa son bras.

**« - C'est gentil de ta part. » **Dit-il. **« - Fais-moi savoir quand tu voudras y aller. »**

Narcissa lui fit un autre sourire et lui serra brièvement la main. **« - Bien sûr que je dois être gentille. » **Dit-elle. **« - Quand j'ai un tel fils merveilleux. »**

Draco dissimula un soupir de frustration et de colère. Il y a des moments où il était heureux que Potter ait tué sa tante Bellatrix pendant la guerre. D'autres cependant, comme celui-ci, où il souhaitait ardemment qu'elle soit encore en vie afin qu'il puisse la détruire pour avoir torturé Narcissa avec le sortilège Doloris jusqu'au point d'avoir l'esprit brisé. Elle n'était pas tombée aussi loin dans la folie que les Londubat, Dieu merci… Toutefois, elle en était assez proche pour que durant les mauvais jours, sa main lui démange d'un désir de vengeance.

**« - Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui, Draco ? »**

Il s'assit à la table en face d'elle et lui raconta des anecdotes amusantes et agréables dont il se souvenait comme par exemple, celle-ci de ce stupide moineau tentant à plusieurs reprises de voler à travers sa fenêtre ensorcelée

Pour ne laisser aucuns oiseaux entrer sauf les hiboux. Ou bien celle de sa secrétaire qui avait essayé de classer par ordre alphabétique ses fichiers dont il avait dû patiemment corriger l'ordre et ses recherches sur des sujets n'ayant rien à voir avec la magie noire. D'ailleurs, même entendre le nom de certain sortilège de magie noire faisait hurler Narcissa. C'est pourquoi, chaque fois qu'ils abordaient de tels sujets, Draco appelait un elfe de maison et le gardait à portée de main.

**« - Ensuite j'ai vu Harry Potter. » **Finit-il, regardant le visage de Narcissa. Potter était un sujet délicat. Parfois, elle criait aussi à la vue de son visage dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais d'autre fois, elle semblait presque reconnaissante quand elle entendait son nom, comme si elle se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait tué la femme qui l'avait torturé.

**« - Vraiment ? » **

Le visage de Narcissa n'exprimait rien sauf un vif intérêt aujourd'hui. Draco sentit son estomac se serrer de joie. _« C'est vraiment une bonne journée. » _

**« - Que voulait-il ? Une idée sur la façon de vivre une vie productive peut-être ? » **

Elle sourit à sa propre blague. Draco sentit une vague de triomphe le submerger. Même sa mère avait entendu parler du mode de vie improductif de Potter. Toutefois, les jours où elle pouvait faire de l'humour était encore plus rares que ceux où elle semblait saine d'esprit.

**« - Il divorce avec sa femme, en fait. » **Dit Draco. **« - Et il veut que je sois son négociateur. »**

Narcissa le regarda fixement pendant un moment. Draco craignait que ses paroles aient dépassé sa compréhension. Mais alors elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire d'un son clair, et non le ricanement fou qu'il craint d'entendre.

**« - Personne ne veut rester avec un Weasley, parait-il. » **Murmura-t-elle, étouffée par son propre amusement. **« - Sauf si elle est française ou une Sang-de-Bourbe. »**

Draco hocha la tête avec suffisance. **« - Il a fallu un certain temps à Potter mais il connait leur genre finalement. » **Il pouvait sentir une vieille vague de ressentiment à l'arrière de sa tête. _« Il lui a fallu assez longtemps. »_

**« - Je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'affaire, Draco. » **Narcissa se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. **« - Maintenant, veux-tu bien me laisser seule s'il te plait ? La prochaine partie de l'arrangement florale est privé. »**

Draco se leva, arrangea ses cheveux et quitta la pièce refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Comme toujours, sa détermination à gagner le prochain cas se solidifia. Il devait gagner autant d'argent que possible s'il voulait non seulement garder sa mère saine et sauve mais pour empêcher les journaux de s'immiscer dans sa vie et se mettre à parler de la 'folle du Manoir Malfoy'.

En se retournant, l'un des elfes de maison apparut devant lui et s'inclina devant lui suppliant son pardon.

Quand il sut ce que l'elfe voulait, Draco sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il devait gagner autant de galions. Elle venait tout juste de lui rappeler son existence.

**« - Bien sûr. » **Dit-il. **« - Je vais m'en occuper, Seeky. »**

Il marcha vers son bureau, composant déjà soigneusement la lettre dans sa tête. Il devait trouver le bon équilibre de déférence… pour empêcher son père de transplaner en Angleterre pour le punir pour 'outrage'… et l'intimider en rappelant à Draco ce qu'il pouvait faire avec une baguette magique, même s'il ne pouvait plus tuer.

Lucius s'était échappé d'Azkaban au milieu de ce qui aurait normalement dû être la Septième Année de Draco. Son esprit était aussi perturbé que celui de Narcissa et beaucoup plus dangereux. Il avait fui en Suède et réclamait depuis des versements réguliers d'argent de la part de Draco, de sorte qu'il ne revienne plus en Angleterre pour tous les embarrasser et attaquer sa femme.

Draco s'assit et écrivit la lettre, tout en se divertissant avec des visions de Lucius rencontrant la magie incontrôlable de Potter. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une raison pour laquelle Potter pourrait être en colère contre Lucius.

_« Si je pouvais le faire s'intéresser à moi puis lui donner une envie de me défendre… »_

Draco ricana dans sa barbe et poussa ses rêveries sur le côté. Avant qu'il puisse même penser à des choses comme celles-ci, il fallait gagner l'affaire de Potter. Ensuite peut-être que Potter se sentirait gentiment redevable envers lui et qui sait ? Enclin à montrer sa reconnaissance dans un nombre inimaginable de façons.

C'était très amusant ses rêveries… Draco ne pouvait pas le nier.

* * *

Draco sentit ses muscles se détendre et ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il entrait dans la salle d'audience. Bien qu'il voulait en finir rapidement, il se retrouva à marcher plus lentement maintenant, redressa la tête pour regarder d'un air approbateur dans plusieurs directions différentes.

Il était venu ici pour plusieurs autres cas, la salle d'audience sorcière en Grande-Bretagne qui gérait les cas de divorce était petite. L'embrassure était en bois façonnée comme un octogone et sculptée de runes empêchant quelqu'un de l'extérieur d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la salle. Draco observa le plafond, ressemblant presque à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Ceci accentuait l'impression d'être sous terre à certaines personnes. En ce qui le concerne, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel effet sur lui.

C'était le terrain du meurtre. C'était l'endroit où il jetait les excuses stupides à l'abattoir, où il acculait les gens pensant à tort que leurs propres histoires étaient crédibles. C'est le lieu où il mettait sa réputation en exergue.

Il était un bon avocat. Il était plus que ça, il était le meilleur. C'était l'endroit où il le prouvait.

**« - Je n'aime pas ça. » **Dit la voix de Potter derrière lui, de manière prévisible.

Draco roula des yeux. _« Bien sûr. Peu importe ce que j'aime, il doit le détester. » _

**« - Personne ne te demande ton avis, Potter. » **Dit-il d'une voix traînante sans se retourner. **« - Ne laisse surtout pas la salle avoir un impact psychologique négatif sur toi ou nous n'aurons aucune chance de gagner ce procès contre ta femme. »**

**« - Je ne le ferais pas. » **Murmura Potter, avant de se diriger vers le côté de la pièce où Draco lui avait indiqué leurs places. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, en pensant que le son de sa voix était excellent dans l'acoustique de la salle.

Sa magie était encore plus impressionnante dans cet espace relativement confiné sans aucune fenêtre. Draco crut l'entendre maintenant, comme des insectes qui bourdonnaient. Il secoua la tête. Que Weasley veuille le quitter était une merveille.

Potter remarqua son regard. **« - Quoi ? »**

_« Il a vécu si longtemps à ses côtés qu'il ne remarque plus rien du tout. »_

**« - Je contemplais les armes que Weasley et Zabini vont utiliser contre toi. » **Dit Draco, ce qui était partiellement vrai. **« - Des accusations sur ta violence et ta colère. Ton incapacité à engendrer un enfant viable. De même que celles affirmant que tu n'as jamais rien fait de ta vie. Ginny t'accusera de maltraitance. Quoi d'autre ? Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit au sujet de ton mariage que tu as oublié de me dire ? »**

Potter se mit à rire et s'assit avec lassitude dans l'une des chaises rembourrées qui attendaient le client et son avocat. **« - Tu en sais plus à ce sujet que Ron et Hermione, Malfoy. Tu sais mieux que n'importe qui, ce que je me rends à présent compte. »**

**« - Es-tu certain qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse être important ?» **Exhorta Draco, faisant un pas en avant. **« - Je ne vais pas perdre cette affaire parce que nous sommes mal préparés. »**

Un soupir puis Potter secoua la tête. **« - Très bien. Quelques fois, Ginny m'accusait de ne pas être intéressé par elle. Sexuellement, je veux dire. » **Une rougeur envahit son visage, cependant il continua vaillamment. **« - Elle m'a aussi plusieurs fois accusé de la tromper avant qu'elle ne commence. Aucunes de ses accusations ne sont vraies, je le promets. Néanmoins, elle pourrait encore penser qu'elles le sont. »**

Draco se sentit presque ronronner. _« Pas intéressé par les femmes, hein ? Je me demande… »_

Se ressaisissant rapidement, Draco se morigéna sévèrement pour avoir de telles pensées. C'était de la faute de Potter, la magie noire qui l'entourait, pour lui faire penser autant à baiser son client comme gain de cause.

**« - Alors elle va l'utiliser, crois-moi. » **Murmura-t-il.

Il regarda vers l'avant. Une table s'élevait à une dizaine de pieds au-dessus du sol, le juge serait assis à cet endroit puis sur le côté gauche deux chaises étaient disposées, avait-il noté à leur entrée dans la salle. Or cela n'avait aucun sens puisqu'avec Blaise, Weasley et leur négociateur, il devrait y avoir trois. Peut-être les elfes de maison, chargés à la préparation de la salle d'audience, avaient tout simplement oublié une personne.

Le juge arriva sur ces entre-faits, passant tranquillement une porte à l'autre bout de la salle à laquelle Draco n'avait jamais franchi. C'était une vielle sorcière aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus, rappelant à Draco pendant un instant fugitif et irresponsable, Dumbledore. Puis il se fustigea de penser à de vieux souvenirs en ce moment et s'avança vers la juge main tendue.

**« - Juge Witherbone ? » **Demanda-t-il.

La juge acquiesça et lui serra la main, les yeux dans le vague. Elle était déjà soumise au sort la reliant au monde sorcier mais elle devait se l'être jeté à l'instant car elle leva la tête, comme si ses yeux observaient des oiseaux invisibles. Puis elle fixa son regard sur Potter et sourit.

**« - Monsieur Potter. » **Salua-t-elle. **« - Nous avons tous une grande dette envers vous pour nous avoir libérés de Vous-Savez-Qui. »**

Draco sourit, bien qu'il fit en sorte de le camoufler. Le sort fonctionnait puisque les mots prononcés par la Juge Witherbone indiquaient, jusqu'à présent, l'opinion du monde sorcier, semblant généralement bonne, sur Potter. Cela changerait sans doute plusieurs fois au cours des prochaines semaines. Draco était bien trop conscient de la rapidité avec laquelle les gens changeaient d'avis sur leur 'Sauveur' comme ce fut de nombreuses fois le cas lorsque Potter était à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, Ginny Weasley aurait bien des difficultés contre la réputation héroïque de Potter.

**« - Euh, merci. » **Murmura Potter.

Draco lui-même s'empêcha de rouler des yeux, mais à peine. _« On aurait pensé qu'après cinq ans, Potter serait plus à l'aise à accepter les compliments. »_

Le juge acquiesça de nouveau et monta vers sa place. Puis la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Draco se retourna s'attendant à voir entrer Weasley, Blaise et leur négociateur.

Cependant, n'était entré dans la salle uniquement Weasley et Blaise. Ils se tenaient tous deux par la main et derrière eux flottaient un certain nombre de parchemins et de dossiers. Mécontent, Draco haussa les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quel négociateur ils avaient choisi, malgré cela il n'était pas impressionné par le professionnel quel qu'il soit.

**« - Zabini, Madame Potter. » **Les salua-t-il, se souvenant du titre de Weasley juste à temps.

Il avait toujours pensé à elle comme celle qu'elle avait été à l'école avec ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseur laides. Néanmoins, il devait bien agir en face d'elle, à la fois pour montrer au juge Witherbone qu'il connaissait les procédures appropriées et voir sa grimace de dégoût, à l'entente de son nom d'épouse. Comme si le nom de Potter lui était devenu personnellement offensant maintenant.

**« - Où est votre négociateur ? Il est presque temps de commencer. »**

**« - J'agis en tant que négociateur, Malfoy. » **Dit Blaise, jetant un regard de dégout vers lui. Un regard que Draco avait seulement aperçu sur son visage, une ou deux fois avant, comme quand il y avait eu de longs conflits au milieu de leur troisième et cinquième année à Poudlard. Draco prit sur lui pour écarquiller les yeux.

**« - Etait-ce parce que le délai était trop court ? » **Demanda-t-il et il força l'inquiétude dans sa voix. **« - Je suis sûr que Monsieur Potter et moi-même pouvons attendre assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez trouver un négociateur compétent. »**

**« - Je le fais moi-même, par mon propre choix. » **Répliqua Blaise.

**« - Par notre choix. » **Déclara Weasley, posant une main sur le bras de Blaise et l'autre sur son ventre, comme si par miracle, leur enfant à naître était inclus dans la décision.

Draco se mordit la lèvre fortement de sorte de ne pas éclater de rire. Il hocha juste la tête et se dit en lui-même de ne pas être trop confiant. Blaise avait dû étudier pleinement le droit du divorce sorcier durant la semaine, peut-être même utiliser un Retourneur de Temps afin d'être un négociateur compétent.

_« Et les cochons volants sortiront de leur zone de reproduction et s'installeraient dans les maisons Moldus. »_

**« - Je vois. » **Dit-il, gardant une voix neutre même s'il se sentait glisser de plus en plus vers ce qu'il appelait un 'assassinat privé' le plongeant dans un état d'esprit qui provoquait ses victoires les plus dévastatrices sur ses adversaires. **« - Commençons-nous alors ? »**

* * *

Harry devait l'admettre… Draco Malfoy était incroyable en tant que négociateur.

Il fut un temps où la seule pensée d'admettre une telle chose l'aurait fait mourir de rire ensuite il se serait jeté un Oubliette sur ses propres souvenirs en se rendant compte qu'il était sérieux. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Ce n'était pas seulement la façon dont la voix de Malfoy s'écoulait en employant une terminologie juridique compliquée qui pouvait pousser Harry à rester seul dans une bibliothèque pendant six mois à toujours ne rien comprendre. Ce n'était pas le regard complètement méprisant – dont il avait l'air de pratiquer régulièrement devant un miroir pour s'entrainer - qu'il lançait à Zabini et Ginny. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il allait et venait comme un lion venant d'être libéré, avec les mains se levant pour former des gestes gracieux.

Il était tout cela et plus encore. Pour Harry, c'était surtout la lueur de joie dans les yeux de Malfoy, qu'il apercevait chaque fois que le blond se tournait. Il voulait le faire. Rien n'était plus important pour lui que d'être négociateur, c'était clair.

Et Harry le trouvait incroyablement convaincant.

Il se redressa, plissant des yeux alors qu'il réalisait le chemin que prenaient ses pensées.

_« Juste convaincant. » _Décida-t-il après un moment. _« Pas attrayant en aucune façon. Absolument pas. »_

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant, c'était que Ginny lance une rumeur selon laquelle il couchait avec Malfoy ou qu'il soit gay. Il frémit à la pensée puis se retourna fixant son regard sur le côté de la pièce où se trouvait Ginny en même temps que Malfoy terminait son épilogue et se rasseyait sur la chaise à côté de lui. Zabini semblait mal à l'aise sur ses pieds avec ses documents flottant autour de lui en une constellation de parchemin.

**« - Euh, oui. » **Dit-il alors qu'il étudiait certains parchemins pour se reprendre. **« - Oui. Juge Witherbone, madame. J'agis ici en tant que négociateur pour Madame Potter et moi-même, comme je l'ai dit auparavant. Ces documents contiennent nos accusations contre Harry Potter et ce que nous exigeons de lui. » **Il claqua des doigts et agita sa baguette. Les parchemins se réunirent puis filèrent à travers la pièce, se posant devant le juge Witherbone.

Elle se pencha en avant pour les étudier. Harry vit le moment où son visage calme et neutre se transforma en un masque de colère. Malfoy eut un petit rire à ses côtés. Harry le regarda.

**« - Quoi ? » **Articula-t-il mais Malfoy se contenta de secouer la tête négativement.

**« - Aucune de ses accusations n'a bien été déposées, et sont donc irrecevables Monsieur Zabini. » **Déclara Witherbone avec raideur. **« - Il y a certaines choses que les négociateurs polis évitent d'écrire. »** Elle pointa sa baguette sur les parchemins et les incinéra.

Zabini resta bouche bée. Puis il déglutit et poursuivit : **« - Pardonnez-moi, madame. J'ai… euh… pensé que vous aviez besoin de savoir ce dont nous accusons Monsieur Potter tout de suite. » **Ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement vers Harry. Ils étaient remplis d'une haine pure. Indifférent, Harry haussa les épaules. Si Zabini n'était pas négociateur et, en plus, il n'y en avait plus aucuns de disponible en dehors de Malfoy… Ce n'était certainement pas la faute d'Harry.

**« - J'ai besoin de les connaître. » **Dit Witherbone d'une voix qui pouvait polir une pierre. **« - Mais la terminologie employée pour les notifier n'est absolument pas correct. » **Elle feuilleta le reste des parchemins, faisant de temps à autre une pause pour en brûler certain. **« - En fait, les autres revendications sont à peine passables. » **Conclut-elle. Agitant de nouveau sa baguette, le reste des parchemins revint vers Zabini, manquant de le frapper au visage. **« - Je m'attends à voir un meilleur travail de votre part dans une semaine. D'ici là, je vais étudier la première partie de l'affaire demeurant toujours en suspens. » **Elle se leva et descendit de son siège surélevé avant que quiconque puisse s'y opposer.

Quand Harry tourna son regard vers Malfoy, celui-ci cachait un rire évidemment moqueur. Ses yeux brillaient comme la glace illuminée par le soleil et Harry ressentit une sensation de compulsion.

_« Eh bien, je peux cesser de le cacher. » _Décida-t-il puisque le juge avait disparu mais il ne voulait pas que Zabini et Ginny le voit.

**« - Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »**

**« - La première partie de l'affaire ne sera pas terminée tant que Blaise n'aura pas fait un dossier correct. » **Malfoy étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et cette fois, le mouvement ressemblait à celui d'un lion détendant ses muscles après un copieux repas. **« - Nous avons une semaine pour à la fois étudier d'autres points et réfléchir à nos tactiques à venir. » **Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry puis semblant réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il reprit un visage neutre. **« - Cela ne signifie pas que toutes nos victoires seront facile, Potter. Blaise et sa petite concubine seront occupés dans la semaine à venir aussi. »**

Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser en entendant Ginny être appelée comme cela mais hocha finalement la tête.

**« - Je sais. »**

**« - Très bien. » **Malfoy tendit la main et Harry se retrouva à la serrer, même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se lever de son siège. Il se sentait un peu comme s'il était de retour à Poudlard et qu'ils devaient se serrer la main avant un match de Quidditch. Les yeux de Malfoy brillèrent, la même chose semblait se rappeler à lui.

**« - Ça va être amusant de plaider pour toi, Potter. » **Murmura-t-il.

Harry sentit un frisson de _quelque chose_ le traverser… L'excitation ? L'étonnement ?... Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Toutefois, il n'eut pas la chance de continuer car un sort fusait dans l'air et percuta son visage créant la sensation d'une gifle sur sa joue.

Il tourna la tête. Ginny se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, baguette toujours en main. Ses yeux étaient sombres de fureur et, aussi de ce qui ressemblait à de la douleur mêlée de panique.

Harry plissa les yeux.

Il sentit sa magie surgir hors de lui comme un second être. Avant qu'il puisse même penser à la rappeler, Ginny avait laissé tomber sa baguette et se tenait la gorge. Son visage virait déjà au bleu. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Zabini attrapa son coude et cria quelque chose à Harry. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne pouvait rien entendre à cause du rugissement assourdissant ses oreilles.

Harry savait. Peu importe la colère qu'elle déclenchait en lui, il savait qu'il ne devait pas tuer Ginny. Il serra ses mains avec force au point de s'en blanchir les doigts et compta jusqu'à dix en même temps, se concentrant pour rappeler sa magie. Une chose dont il avait beaucoup pratiqué durant ces dernières années. Il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir et se calmer puis il entendit Ginny haleter désespérément en cherchant à entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Au moins, elle avait le souffle coupé.

Malfoy se pencha vers lui. **« - C'est tentant, je sais. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Cependant, il ne faut pas la tuer. »**

Harry hocha la tête puis prit une profonde inspiration, dans l'espoir d'étouffer les dernières vagues de colère en lui.

**« - Veux-tu retourner à mon bureau ? » **Lui proposa Malfoy. **« - Nous devons parler – et je le pense primordial - de notre prochaine manœuvre. »**

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. **« - Je viendrais demain. Je… J'ai besoin d'être seul. » **

Il ne se fiait pas à Malfoy en ce moment, surtout avec sa colère encore perceptible et ses émotions qui changeaient brusquement.

_« Je ressens juste ce sentiment étrange envers lui parce que je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis huit mois. Je vais rentrer à la maison et me faire une bonne branlette. Cela devrait régler la question… »_

**« - Si tu veux. » **La voix de Malfoy contenait une neutralité étudiée qu'Harry n'osa pas interpréter car ceci couvrait probablement quelque chose.

**« - Tu as été incroyable. » **Continua Harry, toujours sans le regarder bien que voulant garder une atmosphère amicale entre eux.

Malfoy fit une pause. Puis il se mit à rire humblement aux oreilles d'Harry. **« - Tu sais, Potter. » **Dit-il malicieusement. **« - Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça quoique le contexte est généralement assez différent. »**

Harry savait qu'il rougissait mais il ne leva toujours pas les yeux, se contentant de sortir de la salle aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Alors qu'il parlait avec Potter, Draco avait fait en sorte de garder son visage hors du champ de vue de Blaise et Weasley. Il savait son sourire presque affectueux, ce que Blaise aurait remarqué en tirant par la même certaines conclusions hâtives, bien que probablement correctes.

Oui… Après le divorce, il pourrait certainement séduire Potter. Non seulement il était délicieusement gêné sous ses compliments et ses insinuations, mais également un Gryffondor écœurant qui serait incapable de se défendre contre cette séduction. Sans parler de l'utilisation de sa magie contre sa femme qui avait presque fait saliver Draco.

_« Imaginez quelqu'un capable de tuer qui il désirait à distance, avec si peu d'effort ! »_

Ayant des pensées angéliques de Lucius pouvant mourir de cette façon, Draco retourna à son bureau. Il avait déjà choisi la première tactique qu'il voulait utiliser dans cette guerre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre en mouvement.

_**À suivre…**_


	4. Flirting With Danger

**Building With Worn Out Tool**

**Chapitre Quatre : Flirting With Danger**

**By Lomonaaeren**

« - Bonjour Skeeter. »

« - Malfoy. »

Même si Rita Skeeter ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse de le voir, elle n'était pas pour autant hostile à sa présence. Bien que Draco lui ait interdit d'écrire un mot dans la Gazette à propos de sa mère, il était après tout régulier dans les paiements, assurant ainsi qu'elle ne souffre pas financièrement de son silence.

« - Que voulez-vous maintenant ? Personne ne s'est approchée de moi avec une demande de faire un article sur Madame Malfoy depuis des mois. »

« - Cette fois-ci, j'ai quelques informations intéressantes pour vous. » Dit Draco. Il sourit de contentement en voyant ses yeux illuminés d'intérêt. Cela valait presque la peine d'être dans une position indigne, à genoux et la tête dans les flammes vertes. « - Vous avez entendu parler du divorce de Potter. »

« - Essayer de trouver de nouvelles informations sur cette histoire m'a presque rendu folle. » Dit Skeeter, remontant ses lunettes avec un geste irrité. Puis elle s'arrêta. « - Sans offense, Malfoy. »

Son choix de mots était délibéré, bien sûr. Draco les ignora. Il n'avait qu'à penser à la tactique à laquelle il pensait contre Weasley et Blaise pour le faire sourire d'allégresse.

« - Effectivement, vous étiez en vacances quand cela s'est produit. C'était fâcheusement le plus gênant pour vous. » Déclara-t-il avec une considération exagérée. « - Mais vous êtes de retour maintenant. Et la raison pour laquelle Madame Potter est si empressée d'attaquer Monsieur Potter… eh bien, vous devez vous poser la question, n'est-ce pas ? Il paraît qu'elle voulait une séparation à l'amiable afin de pouvoir récupérer autant d'argent que possible. »

Skeeter pinça les lèvres et essaya d'avoir l'air méditatif et sage. Ça ne lui convenait pas, pensa Draco. Elle réussissait seulement son air 'rusé'. « - Ce type de divorce provoque des conflits même si le couple ait été heureux ou non. »

Draco sourit et leva à sa vue un paquet de parchemin scellé. « - Ça vous intéresserez de savoir qu'elle convoite Potter et son argent depuis qu'elle a dix ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

La bouche de Skeeter s'ouvrit légèrement.

Draco jeta nonchalamment le paquet à travers les flammes, il y avait un sort sur lui qui permettait de faire le transfert par cheminette. Skeeter l'attrapa avec impatience et le feuilleta. Quand elle eut lut la première page, elle leva les yeux vers Draco, fascinée.

« - Où avez-vous eu ça ? »

« - Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous préoccupez de cela. » Dit Draco.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Draco s'était fait des amis forts intéressants pendant la guerre. Ces derniers étaient des experts en psychométrie. Ils avaient la capacité de lire les impressions ou les souvenirs des sorciers ou sorcières imprégnés sur des objets qu'eux-mêmes ont touchés jadis.

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que l'expert en question avait, un matin, visité le Terrier afin d'en apprendre autant que possible sur Ginny Weasley.

Au début, Draco avait été surpris par les souvenirs contenus dans les objets de la maison. En effet, il semblerait que Ginny Weasley avait eu la certitude d'être destinée à être la femme de Potter depuis leur première rencontre. Elle avait tenu des propos à son sujet comme une obsédée toute l'année avant d'entrer à Poudlard à ces onze ans.

_« Et moi qui pensais que cela était mauvais de dépenser trop de temps et d'attention sur lui dès la première année. »_

« - Il s'agit d'une mine d'or. » Murmura Skeeter, feuilletant page après page tout en les parcourant rapidement. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Draco. « - Je ne peux pas sortir un article avant demain, vous vous rendez compte. »

Draco se pencha un peu en arrière, en partie pour apaiser la tension dans une de ses jambes, puis il agita la main. « - Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin, aussi longtemps qu'il paraîtra en définitive dans la semaine. »

Skeeter rigola légèrement. « - J'aime bien vos délais, Malfoy. » Puis elle agita sa baguette et interrompit la communication, laissant ainsi Draco de l'autre côté sans dire au revoir. Elle le faisait souvent.

Draco s'en fichait éperdument. Il se leva et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, se complaisant à l'idée de ce que Weasley penserait quand elle verrait l'article.

_« Elle aurait dû être plus prudente, c'est tout. Et elle n'a aucune idée de contre qui elle se bat. Je n'ai pas la morale de Potter. »_

Il avait lu bien sûr les parchemins minutieusement avant de les remettre à Skeeter. Il s'est donc attelé à enlever tout ce qui pourrait nuire, même légèrement, à Potter. Il croyait comprendre Ginny mieux que son mari maintenant. L'amour qu'elle avait eu pour lui était plus comme une obsession. Evidemment, comme toute obsession, quand elle devient aigrie, elle réagit de façon spectaculaire.

_« En plus il ne semble pas encore l'avoir réalisé. Pauvre bougre... »_

* * *

Harry grimaça en entendant un nouvel hibou cogné contre ses protections. Puis il continua à nettoyer ses cheveux de la substance collante qu'ils contenaient.

Il s'était réveillé ce matin-là pour trouver des hiboux autour de son lit. Rien d'inhabituel depuis que l'annonce de son divorce avec Ginny fut ébruitée dans le monde sorcier d'Angleterre. Toutefois, il ne s'était pas attendu que certains hiboux porteraient des paquets ceux-ci contenant une substance collante, gracieuseté des jumeaux. Il avait dû complètement revoir ses barrières protectrices afin de garder éloigner tout hibou portant un paquet au lieu d'une lettre.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire interdire les Beuglantes et donc les empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à lui. C'est pourquoi, quand un hibou atterrit sur la table de la cuisine avec une enveloppe rouge, il entendit la voix colérique de Madame Weasley se mettre à crier dans toute la maison.

« - … SAVAIS QUE TU AVAIS CHANGE MAIS JE NE PENSAIS PAS AUTANT QUE ÇA ! ESSAYER DE TUER GINNY, HARRY ? APRES TOUT CE QU'ELLE A FAIT POUR TOI. ELLE A ETE TROP BONNE POUR TOI, JEUNE HOMME. QUAND JE PENSE A TOUS CES MOMENTS OU JE T'AI ACCUEILLI DANS MA MAISON… »

Et ainsi de suite… Harry serra les dents en pensant à toutes les fois où Madame Weasley prenait la défense de Ginny lors de toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eu jadis. Cela ne devrait pas le surprendre qu'elle agisse de la sorte. Elle n'était pas sa mère par le sang, elle était celle de Ginny. D'autant plus que la nouvelle de son petit-enfant avait tout changé pour elle, comme Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle le ferait.

Eh bien, tout cela pour dire qu'il avait failli être tué hier.

Harry ferma les yeux et frissonna en passant une fois de plus ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tout en ébouriffant un peu plus les mèches. Il y avait des moments depuis la guerre, où il détestait son surplus de magie. A ces moments-là, il pensait que cela aurait été préférable d'être devenu un cracmol. A quoi bon avoir une magie impossible à contrôler, et liée à un l'humeur de son tempérament pouvant l'augmenter dangereusement à la moindre provocation ?

_« Tu as vécu avec cette femme pendant cinq ans, tu l'as aimé pendant sept ans. Pour finir, tu as essayé de la tuer. »_

Harry prit plusieurs inspirations pour calmer son envie de pleurer. La moitié du temps, sa tristesse se transformait en colère. D'autant plus que sa magie avait prouvé qu'elle ne faisait pas la différence entre ces deux émotions extrêmes.

Il était en train d'atteindre une serviette quand il entendit les battements d'ailes presque inaudibles d'un hibou. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le miroir où il vit un étrange oiseau portant seulement une enveloppe.

Ses instincts développés durant la guerre firent affiner ces réflexes. Ce qui permit à Harry se mettre au sol et lui épargner un impact brutal avec l'oiseau. Il siffla de douleur alors que le mouvement réveilla sa vieille blessure à la jambe droite.

L'enveloppe, évidemment trop lourde pour que le hibou puisse corriger sa trajectoire à temps et celui-ci heurta violement le miroir, blessant son aile gauche qui battit frénétiquement. L'enveloppe fut déchirée dans la collision et une fumée verte s'en échappa. Harry se couvrit le visage avec son bras et agita sa baguette, faisant un large mouvement vers la porte et forçant la fumée à aller dans cette direction.

_« Une lettre empoisonnée. » _Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion d'en voir à nouveau depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était une invention des Mangemorts, des lettres qui tuaient littéralement quelqu'un dès qu'ils lisaient.

_« Je ne pense pas que les jumeaux tomberaient aussi bas. »_

Puis, la conclusion évidente lui apparut. Harry grogna dans son bras alors qu'il gardait la baguette tendue, continuant à maintenir la fumée loin de lui et la déplaçant sans danger dans un tourbillon de vent vers le salon.

_« Ils ne le feraient pas. Mais Zabini, lui, le ferait. »_

Enfin, la fumée se dissipa et Harry put se redresser et prendre une profonde inspiration. Puis il secoua la tête et utilisa un sort pour piéger le hibou et le plaquer contre le plafond.

Une étude de quelques minutes lui suffit pour repérer la signature magique de Zabini autour des yeux et des ailes. Ce dernier avait ordonné au hibou de voler aussi vite que possible avec la lettre et de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûre qu'Harry fut mort.

Harry rompit les barrières de protection entourant la demeure avec un mouvement de poignet. A présent qu'il connaissait la magie de ce bâtard, il changerait ses protections afin de l'écarter complètement. Comme ce fut le cas avec Ginny, l'empêchant ainsi de revenir, même avec des sorts anti-transplanage.

Le hibou hua et se débattit. Harry le libéra. Celui-ci s'envola loin de lui avec indignation et fila aussi rapidement que possible vers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Harry, les cheveux encore mouillés et la jambe vraiment douloureuse, réussi à entrer dans le salon avant que sa colère soit à son apogée. D'un regard, la fumée verte enfermé dans le tourbillon cessa tout simplement d'exister. Puis Harry passa un moment à respirer profondément, de sorte de pouvoir s'en tirer sans détruire ses meubles.

Bien qu'il soit réticent à le faire, il avait besoin de parler de toute urgence à Malfoy. D'après ce que cet idiot lui avait expliqué, il s'attendait à ce que Ginny et Zabini bougent bientôt. Harry n'avait pas compris qu'ils sauteraient directement à la case des tentatives d'assassinat.

Il déglutit et une vive douleur l'envahit, celle qu'il avait réussi à ignorer alors qu'il conservait des questions pratiques dans sa tête.

_« Elle a essayé de me tuer. »_

_« Elle me déteste vraiment. »_

* * *

Draco observait l'article en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, en ricanant du travail accompli par Skeeter, quand ses protections sonnèrent. Vigilant, il posa le journal et leva la tête en attrapant sa baguette. Si Lucius venait au Manoir, il pourrait alors évoquer des couteaux pour l'attaquer ou faire tomber un mur sur lui ou selon l'endroit…

Puis, les protections sonnèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, Draco reconnut celles qu'il avait ensorcelé pour le prévenir de la présence d'Harry Potter au Manoir. Draco s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et haussa un sourcil.

_« Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir aussi tôt. Il avait l'air plutôt pressé de me quitter hier dans la salle d'audience. »_

Seeky semblait se demander ce qu'il devait faire et Draco hocha la tête vers lui. « - Fais entrer Monsieur Potter et conduis-le dans mon bureau, Seeky. »

« - Oui, Maître Malfoy. » Dit l'elfe de maison avant de disparaitre.

Draco fit une pause en chemin pour vérifier l'état de sa mère, par pur instinct, mais elle somnolait paisiblement sur une chaise au soleil avec un elfe de maison près d'elle organisant les fleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais fini de faire. Draco se recula, satisfait et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Potter l'attendait là-bas, non pas assis mais faisant les cent pas. Sa magie dansait autour de lui comme des petits tourbillons, quoique infiniment plus excitant. Draco cacha sa réaction autant qu'il put, plus intéressé par étudier intensément le visage fatigué de Potter.

« - Potter. » Dit-il avec un bref hochement de tête. « - Tu viens pour discuter de l'article ? »

« - Quel article ? »

_« Etrange. J'aurais pensé qu'il était irrité par ce que j'ai demandé à Skeeter d'écrire au sujet de sa femme, pas d'autre chose. » _Draco regarda Potter de plus près, se demandant s'il avait manqué quelque chose. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune expression de haine marquant son visage comme il s'y attendait, que celle-ci soit dirigée contre Skeeter ou lui. Au lieu de cela, Potter semblait désespéré, blessé, traqué et acculé.

Draco se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer son exaspération. « - Tu sais. » Dit-il en traversant la pièce pour aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau. « - Tu ne tiendras jamais durant tout le procès si tu commences déjà à la défendre. Je t'ai dit que ça serait dur, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, tu es... »

« - Zabini a essayé de me tuer ce matin. »

Draco s'assit plus lourdement qu'il ne le voulait. Oui, les maris et femmes dans ce genre de procès avaient parfois recours à des tentatives d'assassinat mais cela arrivait habituellement beaucoup plus tard voir pas du tout. Il observa encore Potter de plus près. Il le vit se frotter le visage encore frénétiquement, comme pour dissiper les traces de larmes, pourtant il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pleuré.

« - Comment est-il entré chez toi ? » Demanda doucement Draco.

« - Il n'est pas entré. Il a envoyé une lettre empoisonnée. » Potter ferma les yeux tentant de prendre un moment pour se calmer. Peut-être est-ce dû aux tourbillons autour de lui qui commençaient à remuer les papiers sur le bureau de Draco ? Puis il s'installa finalement sur un siège près de la porte. « - J'ai mis une protection pour interdire tous les hiboux transportant des colis, ceci fit que seules les Beuglantes et les lettres ordinaires pouvaient passer… »

« - Pourquoi laisses-tu passer des Beuglantes ? » Demanda brusquement Draco en se redressant. « - A cause de ton humeur et ton manque de contrôle sur ta magie Potter, cela aurait pu te causer des ennuis. »

« - Je ne connais pas de sort pour les bloquer tout en laissant passer des lettres ordinaires. » Grogna Potter, ouvrant les yeux en fente pour le regarder.

Draco contrôla son impulsion et hocha la tête. « - Continue. »

« - Un hibou est entré transportant à s'y méprendre une simple lettre. Cependant le hibou avait ordre de la livrer directement à moi. Heureusement, l'enveloppe s'est déchirée contre le miroir. Ainsi j'ai pu reconnaître la fumée verte. Je m'en suis débarrassé. » Ajouta-t-il alors que Draco se penchait en avant, tendu. « - Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai complètement annihilé le poison. J'étais assez en colère pour faire cela. »

_« Il a le pouvoir de faire cela et il ne pense pas à utiliser sa magie pour bloquer des Beuglantes. » _Draco serra les dents pour ne pas crier de frustration. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas été frappé par le sort qui avait fait perdre le contrôle de sa magie à Potter ? Il aurait pu en faire un bien meilleur usage.

« - Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Potter, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Draco sur lui. « - Si j'ai besoin d'être sur le qui-vive contre des tentatives d'assassinat, alors je dois renforcer mes protections au point que la maison devienne inaccessible. Ou penses-tu que ça sera l'unique fois où ils essaieront ? Est-ce la limite de leur audace ? »

« - Non. » Dit Draco. « - Une fois que la colère de Blaise est réveillée, c'est terrible. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait essayer de te tuer aussi tôt mais il doit être plus énervé que je le pensais à propos de ta tentative d'étranglement sur sa putain hier. »

« - Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Draco regarda son encrier s'élever dans les airs avant de retomber au sol avec fracas. Il secoua la tête. Vu qu'il était dans sa propre maison avec ses propres elfes de maison, il n'était pas plus inquiet à propos de la retenue magique de Potter comme quand ils étaient à son bureau. « - Comment veux-tu appeler une femme qui couche avec un homme alors qu'elle est déjà mariée à un autre ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, levant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Potter. « - Une femme qui avait l'intention de te mettre le grappin dessus alors qu'elle était encore une petite fille ? » Soutenant le regard de Potter, il tendit la baguette et cria : « - Accio Gazette du Sorcier ! »

Le journal fonça vers sa main et il le tendit à Potter. « - Lis la première page. »

Potter le fit. Brusquement, son visage prit la couleur de la porcelaine. Draco grogna tout en réussissant à garder le contrôle de son souffle. _« Il peut dire combien il déteste sa femme. Toutefois, il semble qu'il se soucie encore d'elle. Il va falloir surmonter cela. »_

Et cela signifiait que la suggestion qu'il ferait à Potter, une fois sa lecture terminée, serait pratique à plus d'un titre. Cela servira d'autant plus ses propres intérêts. Quelle meilleure raison pourrait-il y avoir pour qu'un Serpentard fasse quelque chose ?

* * *

Harry savait que l'article avait été écrit par Rita Skeeter, même si son nom n'apparaissait pas.

_GINNY POTTER : UNE OBSEDEE DEPUIS L'AGE DE DIX ANS_

_Les lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier peuvent être intéressés de savoir que Ginny Potter, née Weasley, avait l'intention d'épouser le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu depuis l'âge de dix ans._

_Des sources confidentielles ont déclaré qu'elle en parlait à sa mère, encore et encore, non pas comme un rêve mais comme le destin. Elle voulait être sa femme…Qu'ils étaient 'destinés' l'un à l'autre. Elle rêvait des galions qu'elle pourrait récolter, des lieux exotiques qu'elle pourrait visiter, des balais coûteux qu'elle lui ferait acheter._

_Ce dont elle semble n'avoir jamais rêvé à propos d'Harry Potter est l'homme en lui-même._

_L'année suivante, lors de sa Première Année à Poudlard, elle a eu besoin de l'aide d'Harry Potter pour sauver sa vie. Certes, les gens intelligents doivent certainement se demander comment cela est arrivé. Dans quelle mesure le danger était réel et ce qui avait été organisé par Ginny Weasley afin de devenir une demoiselle en détresse pour être sauver par le héros ?_

Harry leva les yeux de l'article et secoua la tête. « - Cela ne s'était pas produit ainsi, Malfoy. » Dit-il. « - Notre Deuxième Année, je veux dire. Elle a vraiment eu besoin de mon aide et je… »

« - Ta dépendance à la vérité te fait honneur, Potter. » Répliqua Malfoy d'une voix trainante. « - Néanmoins ça ne se joue pas sur la vérité, tu te souviens ? Il s'agit d'influencer la perception du monde des sorciers contre ta femme. Cela signifie que Skeeter va étirer la vérité autant qu'elle le pourrait si elle décide d'agir en ta faveur. »

Harry déglutit. Il savait très bien que ça serait dur mais après ce matin et maintenant l'article…

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi touché par ça.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lire le reste de l'article. Il posa le journal sur le bureau de Malfoy et se leva. « - Je comprends. » Dit-il. Sa voix sonnait creuse, même à ses propres oreilles. « - Je vais rentrer à la maison et renforcer mes barrières. »

« - Non. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par non ? » Harry voulait être en colère mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'était dit maintes et maintes fois qu'il ne croyait pas que Ginny avait passé des années à lui mentir et manœuvrer autour de lui pour qu'elle puisse sortir avec lui et l'épouser pour son argent. A présent, avec l'apparition de cet article, il se le demandait toujours. Les spéculations se bousculaient à l'arrière de sa tête comme un mauvais film.

« - Je pense que tu as besoin d'une protection plus forte que celle qui entoure ta petite maison. » Dit Malfoy. « - Et franchement, avec ta nature confiante… » Sa voix faisait clairement entendre qu'il ne considérait pas cela comme une vertu. « - … Tu pourrais croire à une de ses histoires pitoyable sur son désir de te pardonner et la laisser rentrer. Je pense, Potter, que tu ferais mieux de rester ici et partager le Manoir avec moi. »

« - Non. » Dit Harry, inquiet.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? » Malfoy pencha la tête vers lui. « - Je ne propose pas cette hospitalité à n'importe qui, Potter. Tu devrais être flatté. »

« - Je sais mais… » Harry secoua la tête. Il se doutait qu'il rougissait. Toutefois il espérait que Malfoy ne le remarque pas. _« Je me suis branlé hier soir et c'était en partie à cause de toi ? » _Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?

« - J'ai entendu parler de ta mère. » Dit-il, cherchant une excuse. « - Je ne voudrais pas bouleverser son environnement. »

Le regard de Malfoy s'aiguisa un moment, comme s'il soupçonnait Harry de se moquer de lui. Toutefois, il fit un vague geste de la main. « - Ton inquiétude est appréciée. » Dit-il appliquant sa voix à ne pas paraître sarcastique. « - Mais le manoir est énorme. Elle et toit seriez dans des ailes séparées et vous ne vous croiserez jamais. Sauf peut-être quand elle est assez bien pour prendre les repas avec nous. »

Harry hésita, conscient du fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de bonne excuse pour refuser. Il était en danger s'il restait dans son cottage. S'il n'était pas en danger de mort, il était au moins en danger de perdre son sang-froid. Car il pensait qu'entre les colis des jumeaux et les Beuglantes, cela ne s'arrêteraient pas de sitôt. Au Manoir Malfoy, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de cela. Et il suffirait d'ignorer cette fascination gênante pour Malfoy tout récemment développée et qui, certes, n'était pas trop forte pour le moment.

En plus l'accusation de Malfoy l'énervait malgré qu'elle soit dans le vrai. Il pouvait ouvrir la porte à une Ginny suppliante, danger ou pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'il l'aimait toujours à présent. Comme il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Néanmoins ce qu'il désirait plus que tout pour le moment, c'était que les choses s'arrêtent pour redevenir ce qu'elles avaient été. Si elle lui offrait cela, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait refuser.

« - Très bien. » Dit-il. « - Cependant je vais devoir retourner à la maison et récupérer mes affaires personnelles. »

« - Dépêche-toi de revenir. » Dit Malfoy.

Harry hocha la tête, n'arrivant pas à se sentir reconnaissant et sortit du Manoir pour pouvoir transplaner.

Il savait que Malfoy l'avait regardé s'éloigner avec un léger sourire aux lèvres mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pour quoi. Aimait-il autant gagner ces affaires ?

_**À suivre…**_


	5. In This Moment of Transition

**Merci à ****_Yuuchaan_ pour sa correction.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et très bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Building With Worn Out Tool**

**Chapitre Cinq : In This Moment of Transition**

**By Lomonaaeren**

Tout en emballant ses affaires, Harry garda l'œil ouvert sur les hiboux, colis, lettres ou farces possiblement cachées. Il aurait pu utiliser sa baguette. Toutefois, étant toujours en colère à cause de la missive empoisonnée, il était préférable de ne pas utiliser sa magie. A contrario, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se précipiter d'un coin à un autre de la chambre pour saisir des robes, chemises et pantalons, choisissant même certains de ses vêtements moldus, avant de les déposer dans la malle.

Pendant un court instant, Harry fit une pause. Il eut ce sentiment étrange, n'apparaissant que lors de moments précis : l'impression que sa magie avait maintenant sa propre personnalité. Un être qu'il pourrait sentir et communiquer avec elle. Néanmoins, il se dissiperait toujours lorsque lui-même fait quelque chose de stupide comme par exemple faire claquer les portes de son armoire. Non, c'était stupide et rien de plus.

**« - Mec ? T'es là ? »**

C'était la voix de Ron. Tout de même, avant qu'il la reconnaisse, Harry s'était retourné avec la baguette au poing vers la porte. Il soupira, baissa sa baguette et compta jusqu'à cinq avant de répondre.

**« - Dans la chambre, Ron. »**

Ron marcha vers la chambre, se plaignant indistinctement des sortilèges d'Harry. Arrivé au seuil de la chambre, il se figea. Harry savait que la vue de sa malle en était la raison. Il ne leva toutefois pas les yeux, préférant les fixer sur les mouvements de ses mains. Certaines de ses robes étaient des robes de soirée et devaient être soigneusement pliées. Bien qu'il les déteste, c'étaient des vêtements qu'il serait nécessaire de porter à un dîner au Manoir Malfoy.

**« - Tu laisses Ginny avoir la maison ? » **Demanda Ron à voix basse. **« - Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. »**

Harry se retourna en secouant la tête. **« - Non. Les barrières de protection empêchent à Zabini et elle de venir ici. Zabini m'a envoyé une lettre empoisonnée, celle-ci m'ayant presque tué ce matin. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que c'en était assez. Je vais aller au Manoir Malfoy durant la durée du procès car il est entouré de fortes protections. »**

Ron le regarda fixement. Harry haussa un sourcil et finalement, lança un sortilège afin d'empaqueter tout ce qui restait à prendre dans la chambre.

**« - Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? » **Demanda finalement Ron.

**« - Rester chez Hermione et toi mettrait une pression sur vous qui à mon sens n'est pas juste. » **Dit doucement Harry. **« - Et un appartement ou une maison n'est pas sûr en ce moment. Même si Ginny et Zabini décident de devenir des adversaires fair-play en me laissant tranquille. Il reste des journalistes et des vieux amis qui trouveront mon divorce être le moment idéal pour me rendre visite. En ajoutant les colis des jumeaux… » **Il secoua la tête. **« - C'est le meilleur plan. »**

**« - Je ne pensais pas à la sécurité mais d'autant plus à Malfoy essayant de te monter contre Ginny. » **Ron croisa les bras.

Harry cligna des yeux. **« - Elle y arrive très bien toute seule, Ron. »**

**« - Oui mais il s'agit d'un Négociateur. Et c'est un Malfoy. » **Ron avait émis cette déclaration avec une telle gravité dans la voix que cela le fit penser à Malfoy étant l'équivalent du diable, lui faisant apparaitre un parchemin à signer contre la vente de son âme.

**« - Je sais. » **Dit Harry. **« - De ce qu'il m'a expliqué au sujet du processus de divorce ne me semble à présent pas du tout attrayant. Mais Ginny ne me laisse pas d'autre choix. »**

**« - Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait contacté pour essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente. »**

Harry ne put pas retenir un éclat de rire amer, excitant sa magie. La façon dont celle-ci effleura sa joue lui donna l'impression d'être sale, le poussant à essuyer sa joue. **« - Oui. Elle m'a clairement réclamé la moitié de mon argent pour pouvoir élever et éduquer l'enfant de Zabini, affirmant que cela serait suffisant. » **Il secoua la tête et se retourna pour observer la pièce. Sa magie faisait presque claquer les portes de l'armoire maintenant. Harry pensa que cette chambre était aussi vide que son cœur se sentait. **« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas le faire avec l'argent de Zabini… »**

**« - Je pensais que tu étais au courant ! » **Dit Ron. **« - Zabini est pauvre. »**

Harry se retourna et le regarda attentivement.

**« - Enfin, pas vraiment pauvre… » **Dit Ron, se grattant la nuque avec gêne. **« - Pas comme papa et maman ont l'habitude de l'être. Mais il a plus de dettes que de galions. Il sauvegarde les apparences. Si bien, qu'embaucher un Négociateur était impossible pour eux. Il espérait que Malfoy serait d'accord pour le faire gratuitement. » **Il laissa échapper un souffle tendu. **« - Ils ont donc besoin de ton argent. Cela doit être difficile pour Ginny. »**

**« - Et donc, tu me conseilles de lui donner l'argent qu'elle demande ? » **Harry pencha la tête et observa Ron, espérant qu'il avait l'air neutre de l'extérieur. Intérieurement, il pouvait sentir ses émotions se débattre comme une bouilloire. Certes, il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Ginny. Cependant, elle avait été celle décidant de détruire leur mariage, celle qui ne pouvait pas attendre, celle qui l'avait accusé de tout, celle qui s'était éloigné d'Harry, pour finalement entrer dans le lit de Zabini consciemment.

_« Elle ne mérite pas d'être blessé. Mais elle m'a blessé. Est-ce que cela rend méritant ? »_

**« - Pas tout à fait. » **Dit Ron. **« - Mais si l'entente est possible… »**

**« - Non. »**

**« - Ecoute-moi, tu veux ? » **Le visage de Ron devenait rouge, comme dans le passé quand Harry l'interrompait. **« - Je ne dis pas que tu devrais payer pour l'éducation de l'enfant d'un autre homme. Je dis juste que tu devrais essayer de rendre ce divorce aussi facile pour toi que tu le peux et pour elle. De ce fait, ce serait plus facile si vous vous parliez tous les deux, sans Zabini et Malfoy pour intervenir. » **Il se pencha en avant et regarda fixement Harry. **« - Mon meilleur ami et ma petite sœur se font la guerre. C'est exactement ce que cela signifie, tu le sais. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu souffres. »**

**« - Alors, tu es plus inquiet au sujet de la douleur, et non pour une question d'argent. » **Dit Harry.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, Hermione et toi, compreniez ce que je pense en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ? » **Soupira Ron, tout en regardant Harry avec espoir du coin de l'œil.

Harry baissa son regard vers le tapis. Il savait ce que Malfoy dirait… Ginny avait fait son choix. A présent, elle se doit de l'assumer puisqu'elle se trouve dans le lit dudit choix, qui à son tour, l'avait choisi.

Mais il se souvint du sourire de Ginny. Son rire quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, la douleur dans ses yeux et la façon dont elle s'était blottit contre lui lors de la première nuit après la mort du bébé…

Il n'était plus amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps. Cela ne voulait seulement pas dire qu'il était prêt à la voir souffrir.

**« - Zabini et elle ne peuvent-ils pas élever l'enfant avec ce qu'il a ? » **Demanda-t-il doucement.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir. **« - Peut-être un. » **Admit-il. **« - Même si la mère de Zabini est en bonne santé, elle pourrait mourir très bientôt. Ceci ferait qu'ils auraient plus de rente. Ils pourront payer pour Poudlard, j'en suis sûr. Mais Ginny voudra plus qu'un bébé. Il est certain que maman la poussera à en avoir plus. Tu sais qu'elle le fera. »**

Harry hocha la tête. Molly était presque hystérique parfois en voyant que Fleur et Hermione préféraient leur travail plutôt qu'avoir des enfants. En ajoutant le fait que la première grossesse de Ginny ait échoué et qu'aucun du reste de ses enfants ne montrent d'intérêt à se marier pour le moment.

De plus, il y avait aussi d'autres considérations qu'uniquement Ginny.

**« - Et tu penses que si je parlais avec Ginny en tentant de tout faire pour résoudre la situation, les jumeaux cesseront de m'envoyer des farces ? » **Demanda-t-il, incapable de retenir l'espoir dans sa voix.

**« - Peut-être pas tout de suite. » **Déclara Ron d'un ton autoritaire. **« - C'est elle qui leur a suggéré ceci. Cela leur importe peu, oui. »**

Harry tambourina des doigts sur la colonne du lit pendant un moment. Puis il fit léviter sa malle derrière lui.

**« - Je vais y réfléchir. » **Dit-il.

**« - Alors tu vas quand même d'installer chez Malfoy ? » **Ron ne pouvait pas vraiment camoufler sa voix scandalisée.

**« - Je promets que je ne le laisserai pas me faire changer. » **Harry roula des yeux. **« - Penses-tu que je voudrais mentionner en face de mon Négociateur que j'ai des raisons de penser à interrompre l'affaire ? »**

**« - Oh. » **Ron se détendit légèrement puis se raidit à nouveau. **« - Mais il peut encore te convaincre. Il est rusé pour ça. »**

**« - Et je peux encore résister. » **Répliqua sèchement Harry. **« - Je suis têtu pour ça. »**

**« - Si tu as pu résister à Hermione, Ginny et moi quand nous te disions de faire quelque chose après la bataille finale, tu pourras le faire là. » **Marmonna Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard irrité sans pouvoir s'en empêcher mais il réussit tout de même à maîtriser sa magie, tout aussi irritée, à atteindre Ron. Il soupira, se passa une main sur le visage puis se détourna. **« - Je te verrais très bientôt. » **Dit-il. **« - Peut-être que nous pourrons discuter un peu plus sur cette possible conversation avec Ginny. »**

**« - Bien sûr, mon pote. »**

En entendant ses mots, il sut que la voix de Ron contenait un sourire.

.

* * *

.

**« - Parle, Potter. »**

Potter cligna des yeux depuis l'autre côté de la table à manger. Ils avaient fini par se retrouver à manger finalement seuls. Narcissa ayant eu une crise, elle était restée à l'étage sous la surveillance des elfes de maison.

De plus, Draco n'admettrait jamais qu'il trouvait les ombres vacillantes des nombreuses bougies sur le cristal ainsi que sur la nappe pâle assez énervant lorsqu'il devait manger seul. Les yeux verts de Potter fournissaient, au moins, un autre genre de couleur.

**« - Pardon ? »**

**« - Tu caches quelque chose. » **

Draco écarta son propre verre. Il ne buvait pas beaucoup dans le meilleur des cas et dans le pire, il était préférable de rester sobre pour manipuler sa baguette au cas où Lucius apparaîtrait. **« - Cela est assez évident depuis que tu es revenu de ta maison. Est-ce que ta femme était là-bas ? »**

Potter secoua la tête négativement et but une gorgée de vin. Une goutte tomba du bord du verre. Draco était très bien élevé, assez pour cacher sa grimace. **« - J'ai mis en place des barrières qui l'empêche de pénétrer à l'intérieur. »**

**« - Dis-moi qui c'était alors. »**

**« - Peu importe qui c'était, Malfoy. » **La voix de Potter était légèrement irritée et le cristal sur la table trembla.

**« - Je te ferais savoir que cette vaisselle coûte plus chère que l'un de tes précieux Eclair de Feu. » **Dit doucement Draco.

Potter rougit et baissa les yeux. **« - Désolé. »**

**« - Pas avant que tu me dises le nom de la personne qui fut présente chez toi, et ce que celle-ci a réussi à te faire penser… » **

Puis, Draco leva une main pour l'empêcher de répondre, car plusieurs indices lui apparaissaient : le silence de Potter, la façon dont il regardait dans le vague ou pour éviter le regard de Draco, la façon dont il regardait vers sa gauche, comme si quelqu'un devait être assis là. **« - Non, ne me dit rien, je crois savoir. Quelqu'un t'a convaincu que ta pauvre innocente petite femme ne mérite pas d'avoir sa propre bêtise lui être lancée au visage. »**

Potter le regarda avec colère. **« - Eh bien, elle ne le mérite pas. »**

Draco plissa les yeux. **« - Est-ce que tu t'écoutes, Potter ? Si elle ne mérite pas l'adultère et la réalisation d'avoir un bâtard dans le ventre, qu'est-ce qu'elle mérite ? Entrez de force à Azkaban et laisser tout le monde sortir ? »**

**« - Elle a juste… »** Potter soupira. **« - Savais-tu que Zabini n'a presque pas d'argent ? »**

**« - Pas assez pour m'embaucher, je sais. » **Dit tranquillement Draco. Puis il sourit parce qu'il ne put pas s'en empêcher. **« - Oh. Tu es inquiet que ta pauvre petite femme souffre de la perte de ses jolies petites choses ? »**

**« - Plus que ça. Essayez d'élever un enfant… »**

**« - Qui n'est pas le tien. »**

**« - Mais elle est l'enfant de Ginny. »**

**« - Tu as déjà décidé que cet enfant serait une fille ? »**

**« - Ginny veut une fille. »**

**« - Et tout ce que Ginny veut, Ginny doit l'avoir. »**

La bouche de Potter s'ouvrit, prêt à répliquer quelque chose puis se referma abruptement. Il prit une profonde inspiration ayant l'impression que la moitié de sa force semblait l'abandonner. **« - Je pensais que tu étais un Négociateur, pas un psychologue. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Je le suis. » **Dit Draco, s'essayant confortablement en arrière dans sa chaise et gardant un œil prudent sur Potter. Le brun était si mauvais pour mentir que Draco ne pensait pas qu'il avait seulement fait semblant de céder, croyant que sa salope de femme méritait vraiment autre chose que la douleur. Pourtant, il fallait être prudent. **« - Je soutiens les gens dans la santé mentale. Ton erreur est de croire que je ne le fais uniquement dans une salle d'audience. »**

Potter leva les yeux, surpris. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se mit à rire.

La puissance de ce rire frappa Draco comme une avalanche. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà entendu ce son sortir de la bouche de Potter, durant le peu de fois où ils se rencontraient pour travailler sur ce dont Draco avait besoin de savoir de son mariage. Généralement, lorsqu'il riait, c'était un rire amer. Mais là, c'était de la gaieté pure qui filtrait dans les sons du rire pouvant secouer quiconque à proximité. Draco était heureux d'être assis, parce que sinon il aurait fait quelque chose de stupide comme chanceler et saisir la table.

Alors qu'il récupérait, Potter le regarda avec inquiétude, évidemment pas au courant des effets de sa voix. A cet instant, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas uniquement la magie de Potter qui le rendait aussi attrayant.

Léchant ses lèvres sèches, Draco dit : **« - Tant que tu crois maintenant qu'elle ne mérite pas d'avoir une noise de ton argent… »**

**« - C'est peut-être vrai. » **Murmura Potter En l'interrompant. Il prit de nouveau son verre de vin. Il avait l'air à moitié convaincu du statut de « pauvre victime » qu'on octroyait à Ginny encore une fois.

**« - Je veux dire, Potter. » **Draco se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que les yeux verts remarquables se lèvent et croisent les siens. **« - Il faut y croire. Tu es le seul qui est la victime. Si tu ne penses pas ainsi, alors tu as une bonne chance de te rendre au tribunal, hésiter au mauvais endroit ou être trop lent avec les informations qui peuvent faire une différence. »**

La bouche de Potter s'ouvrit pour prendre une lente inspiration puis se referma. Puis il se reprit avec air grave en refermant ainsi la faible ouverture dans laquelle Draco avait entendu ce rire. **« - Tu as raison, Malfoy. Je vais me concentrer sur l'affaire, je le promets. »**

**« - Draco ? »**

Draco tourna la tête, surpris, l'avertissement qu'il était sur le point de donner à Potter mourant sur ses lèvres.

Narcissa se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, se pressant étroitement les mains contre sa poitrine, sa robe pâle lui donnant l'aspect d'un fantôme. Son visage reflétait la surprise. Même si Seeky se tenait à ses côtés, Draco savait que l'elfe de maison ne l'aurait pas laissée sortir du lit si elle agissait toujours comme une folle.

**« - J'ai entendu le plus merveilleux rire ! » **Déclara Narcissa avec exaltation. **« - Qui est-ce ? » **Elle le regarda dans l'expectative, comme si Potter n'existait pas.

Et Potter, bénissez-le, répondit comme si Narcissa était saine d'esprit et qu'il entendait des compliments comme ça tous les jours.

**« - Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance, Madame Malfoy. » **Dit-il, se levant assez rapidement mais gardant un air naturel. **« - Si vous pensez que mon rire est merveilleux, je suis également flatté mais j'espère que vous nous enjôlerez de l'un des vôtres afin que nous puissions entendre à quoi ressemble la vraie beauté. »**

Il s'avança vers elle, à pas lent comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal sauvage, puis il lui prit la main et la baisa. Narcissa le regarda un moment puis lui fit un petit sourire de plaisir.

Draco regarda aussi. Après la façon dont Potter avait bégayé à son simple titre de 'Sauveur' dans la salle d'audience, il n'avait pas prévu que cela se produise.

Potter semblait instinctivement savoir ce dont Narcissa avait besoin : une douce flatterie laissant dire tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre et rien de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il continua à regarder alors qu'elle hochait la tête et remarquait le décor de la salle à manger écoutant attentivement quand Seeky les interrompit.

Draco resta assit là où il était en regardant sa mère agir avec douceur, pas avec condescendance ou ménagement, puis il se demanda où diable Potter avait acquis des compétences sociales comme celles-là.

_« Et s'il peut faire des choses comme ça, pourquoi ne les ferait-il pas plus souvent ? »_

_« Eh bien, il va apprendre. Je ne laisserais personne dire que je suis attiré par un fainéant paresseux ! Il est temps de le pousser et voir ce qui se passe. »_

_**À suivre…**_


End file.
